InHuman Touch
by leev
Summary: After the events in "A League of Their Own," Richie is having problems. Things get worse when old enemies return from the dead. Will eventually be slash (VirgilRichie). COMPLETE!
1. Happy New Year?

This is my first foray into the world of Static Shock. I saw a few episodes over the weekend, and the muse struck hard. Heads up - this will be slash (Virgil/Richie)! If this makes you uncomfortable, don't read. There are some excellent gen fics on the page, so go back and try again.

I'm making this AU (obviously, since it's slash), because I am unclear on some of the back story and timelines, but I'll plow ahead anyway. I am also putting both Richie and Virgil at a young sixteen. For hard core Static and Justice League fans, feel free to drop me a line if I get too far out of character. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Justice League and Static Shock are the property of others. This work is for my (and hopefully your) personal enjoyment.

Batman's face was his usual indifferent mask as he viewed and reviewed the tape he had received that morning. It was from Static and Gear, wishing him and the other members of the Justice League a Happy New Year. The others had viewed the tape once and sent their own holiday greetings to the super duo from Dakota, but Batman had felt something was a little off.

Tapping quickly on the computer, he was able to center on the helmet-clad hero, Gear. The boy, whose real name Richie Foley, seemed the picture of adolescent high spirits as he and Virgil Hawkins, a.k.a. Static Shock, waved for the camera. He could see one of Backpack's antennae over Gear's left shoulder; it was waving as well.

What was wrong with this picture? The question had been eating away at the Dark Knight for hours. He had contacted Static shortly after receiving the tape, and he was convinced that all was well in Dakota. So far. But he was also convinced that something was wrong. Something with Gear.

Batman paused the tape as Static and Gear threw their arms across one another's shoulders and, with glasses of root beer raised high, began to perform a rap version of Auld Lang Syne. His lips twitched as he recalled the Flash's childlike joy in the boy's rendition and his attempt to recreate the amateur video with the much more stoic Green Lantern. His attempt failed miserably and nearly resulted in his abrupt spacing from the Watchtower.

Batman turned away as the door alert for his laboratory sounded.

"Open."

"My friend. I have sensed something troubling you. I offer my assistance."

The Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz, glided into the room. Though physically intimidating to most of the criminals and invaders faced by the Justice League, Batman always found J'onn to be a serene presence in a sometimes-insane universe.

" I appreciate it." replied the Bat. "You saw the video from the kids?"

J'onn hid the smile that threatened. He was pleased the his friend had allowed Dakota's youngsters behind his formidable shields. Young Robin had been the only one allowed for such a long time, but Robin was preoccupied with the Titans lately. It was a full time job, and he was unable to work with Batman as frequently as he had in the past. Often, it would be days, sometimes weeks between the little bird's visits, and he knew that Batman sorely missed his protégé. Not that he would ever admit it.

Yes, it was a good thing that had happened. He knew the Batman held a paternal pride in Static and Gear. He had made it a habit to check on the boys at least once a week although they did not know of the surveillance. And Batman did not know that the other JL members were aware of his concern. Except for emergencies, meetings were never convened on those days, and Batman was never scheduled for routine patrol during his Dakota viewing times.

These thoughts flashed through J'onn's mind as he approached the still computer screen. As he drew nearer to Batman, he could sense true concern for the teenagers flaring within his friend's heart. It was not the usual mother-hen instinct that generally accompanied communiqués from the boys. This almost-fear forced J'onn to focus on the image he had already seen once that day.

"What do you see?" asked Batman.

"Obviously not what you see. What am I looking for?"

Batman scowled, stood, placed his hands on either side of the console, and said, "I don't know." His frustration was beginning to bleed through into his voice. "Something is wrong with Gear, and I don't know what it is. I've been looking at this tape for hours. I know it's staring me right in the face, but I just can't see it."

Sparing a glance for his friend, J'onn reinforced his shields to block out Batman's ever-increasing aggravation. As he looked once more upon the face of the teen in question, whose mask shielded piercing blue eyes, the "wrongness" that Batman had been searching for suddenly became clear.


	2. A Day Like Any Other

Webskitune - Thanks for the support. I did notice, after I posted, of course, that I was missing a word or two and (horrors!) I misplaced an apostrophe. I just saw "Tantrum" and I couldn't help but LMAO when I saw my mistakes. I will try to be more careful in future chapters. No, this will not be a Richie-possessed fic; at least I don't think so. There will be some flashbacks that touch on that but won't be the crux of the story. This will eventually be slash but nothing overt for a while. This chapter shows a little bit of Richie's feelings. I'll get to Virgil's POV later.

Kate - Thanks for the review. I love a concerned "Daddy-Bat." He will be important in this story.

Kim - Thank you! I hope to update once a week, maybe more, depending on how easily the plot flows from my fingers.

I haven't posted a story in years, so I am still trying to figure out the formatting. Please be patient with me. This story is not betaed, so any mistakes are my own.

This is a sort of crossover between Static Shock and the Justice League, but not many JLers appear. This will also be slash (Virgil/Richie).

Disclaimer - Still not mine.

* * *

It was a day like any other in Dakota. The sun was shining, the people were rushing to work, and Virgil and Richie were late for first period at Dakota High School.

"Aw, man! I can't believe it! First day back after a sweet two week vacation, and we're late!" Virgil hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder and raced towards their homeroom.

His best bud Richie huffed, "I didn't set my alarm after patrol last night. What happened with you?"

"Sharon happened! She was supposed to wake me up before she left this morning. I'm just lucky that Dad forgot some paperwork at the house or I'd probably still be asleep. I told Dad what happened, and he blamed me! It was Sharon's fault. She's out to get me."

"Dude, she's always out to get you. That's what big sisters do." Richie had to stretch to keep up with his friend's longer stride. Virgil was going through a growth spurt and had shot up a few inches in the last six months. Standing toe-to-toe, Richie could now look V directly in the mouth. His beautiful, well-shaped mouth that he used to smile with, to toss snappy one-liners to the bad guys with, to confide in Richie with, to kiss with.

'Oh, hell,' Richie groaned to himself. 'Stop that train of thought right there. V is your best friend, not to mention your partner. You spring something like that on him, he is gonna flip - flip you right out of his life! Best to just keep quiet and enjoy being his 'bro.' Even if Virgil were gay, or bi-, he wouldn't want a whiny little basket case like me!'

Basket case. That was the right phrase. Richie had been having some problems lately. Several weeks ago, he and Static had traveled to the Watchtower so that his friend could recharge the station. It was a dream come true for Richie. Most of his heroes were there and it was the ultimate in cool to hang with the Justice League. OK, so the big guns were only there for a few minutes before being called away on a bogus rescue mission, but it was still a thrill to meet them.

After their first go-round with Brainiac, he had convinced the JLers to take a picture with Static and him. Richie kept the picture in a special glass case at the old gas station. Lately, he had taken to staring at it as he tried to keep the memories at bay. Memories of a cold, inhuman touch, of an alien presence in his mind.

When Static and the Justice League saved him from Brainiac, he had kept his cool, not wanting to embarrass his friend or himself in front of the superheroes. However, when he was finally alone in his room, he had broken down and sobbed for hours. He thought that that would be it, that it was over, but the pattern kept repeating itself. He would go to school, hang out with Virgil and his family, go on patrol, and then it was back to his room for another bout of nightmares and tears.

Richie knew that Brainiac was gone. The Martian Manhunter had scanned his mind while Hawkgirl had declared Backpack free of contamination. It didn't stop the cold ball of fear from settling in his stomach. He was fast approaching the breaking point.

Richie snapped back into awareness as he and Virgil finally reached their first class of the day - English Lit with Miss Pettibone. If they were lucky, she wouldn't be in the room yet. They weren't lucky.

"Virgil. Richie. I'm so glad you decided to join us this year. Make sure you stop by my desk after class. I have matching detention slips already prepared for you." They each blushed as the laughter of their classmates rang in their ears. They sat in the only available seats - on opposite sides of the room.

Richie sighed. Just perfect. Not only was he separated from his friend, but also now he would have to tell his parents that he had to stay after school on the first day back. The day could not possibly get worse.

He could not possibly be more wrong.


	3. The Awakening

**Gracie** - Thanks for the review! This is set a few weeks after the episode "A League of Their Own." As you will see in this chapter, I may or may not be following the series timeline correctly. Behold! The power of poetic license! BTW, I love Flash, the big goofball. He won't feature in this story, but I will try to put some humor in future chapters.

**Aryah** - So right. I saw this ep and tried to imagine what Richie had to go through both during and after. I hope I can capture some of that in this fic.

**CloudNeroZ** - Thanks for the boost about the characters. I have also developed a fondness for V/R pairings. Slow and sweet here, though.

**Pita** - Eek! I's ascared of Marius! Here you go!

**Kate**! Back for more, eh? Groovy. Definitely PTS for our little Richie.

**Jade Dragoness** - Yeah, I hate short chappies, too, but sometimes that what the plot requires. Once we get to the action, I think they will expand themselves.

Reminder - Upcoming Virgil/Richie slash (though not in this chapter).

Standard disclaimer - Soooo not mine!

* * *

Time passed. What was the first sensation? Was it the cold against his back? The utter blackness that refused to grant him true sight? Or was it the cacophony of silence pounding in his ears? How long he lay there, insensate, was anyone's guess; he certainly wasn't up to telling time. He wasn't even certain that he was always awake - the dark and quiet of this place (was it even a real place?) confused his senses. If his eyelids drooped, he couldn't tell. 

He ached. What was hurt, exactly, he could not say. His hands felt strange, as did his stomach and legs. But his head! A millimeter of movement and he was hit with an agony so blinding it threatened to brighten this dark place. But pain had its uses. It could sharpen the senses.

He had company. He could hear the soft susurration of breathing nearby. A quiet, steady inhalation and exhalation that told him the other was asleep or unconscious. So long as the other remained in that state, there was no immediate need to move, to attack, or even to defend. He would wait and try to ease the pain in his body. The other would wait, for now.

He remembered. A bright light…was it the entrance to the afterlife? No, and yes. The light, yes, he could see it now. The light had hurt him, had sent him to this strange place, this new life. It wasn't an all-encompassing light, however; it was a stream of energy from the hands of the enemy.

The enemy. The enemy had a name. Static Shock. He could feel an emotion swelling within him. It filled his veins with a fiery hatred that stole his breath and forced him to gasp, filling his lungs with the damp air. Following this fierce emotion was loathsome fear, which sent an icy coldness through his body, dampening the flames. What came next?

Ah, anger. An old friend. He remembered that he had been angry most of his life. For the longest time he had been picked on due to his size, his name, his family's poverty. Anger had carried him through his prepubescent years, allowed him to survive on the streets until he grew into his taller, stronger frame. He used the anger as a catalyst to force himself into ever-increasing danger. He was no coward.

But the fear remained. He remembered that he hadn't always been afraid of Static. He did always lose to the young superhero, but he had never truly feared him. Until now. If it hadn't been for the power gained in the second Big Bang, he would be dead.

Static Shock would die. Not because the firefly had almost killed him, but because Static had made him afraid.

The other. The pattern of breathing had changed, coming faster now. Francis Cameron, a.k.a. F-Stop, a.k.a. Hotstreak, braved the pain and let his head turn to the right. Calling forth his meta-human powers, Hotstreak produced a flame that lit a small area of the cavern. His eyes sought and found his companion. He knew him. He would know those cornrows anywhere. Ebon.

Ebon was waking up.

_

* * *

Sparing a glance for his friend, J'onn reinforced his shields to block out Batman's ever-increasing aggravation. As he looked once more upon the face of the teen in question, whose mask shielded piercing blue eyes, the "wrongness" that Batman had been searching for suddenly became clear. _

J'onn straightened and turned towards his friend. Batman's eyes widened.

"You know what's wrong." It wasn't a question.

"No," J'onn replied, "but I understand your concern now. The boy is suffering. Look beyond the glass and into his eyes."

Batman didn't question J'onn's diagnosis. He turned back to the picture of Static and Gear and rewound the tape. He listened closely to the words, watched the body language. He could hear and see it now: a quaver in Richie's voice as he once again thanked his heroes for their help, a slight stiffening in his posture when Static touched him, an undertone of…need?…in his farewells. He could also see what J'onn glimpsed in the still frame - Gear's eyes, although the color was undetectable, had always shone with happiness and good humor. In this frame, those glittering orbs held no shine. Batman had seen those eyes before. Had seen them countless times in his own mirror when he was growing up. They were the eyes of a child who had seen too much, who had witnessed something that no child should ever see. They were the eyes of a child in torment.

"I spoke with Static this morning when he finished patrol. He said that everything was fine. He was OK, Richie was OK," Batman stated. "If something was wrong with his best friend, why wouldn't he have mentioned it? How could he not notice? I've only spoken to the kid a few times; you've spoken with Rich even less. We were both able to see that something is seriously troubling him. Why couldn't Virgil?"

J'onn considered the question before responding, "Humans have an expression - 'you cannot see the forest for the trees.' I believe that is appropriate here. Static is too close, and Gear has learned to hide his true feelings from him. We, however, have the benefit of distance. Things that are not obvious to his friends are clearer to us."

Batman checked his chronometer, the one set to Dakota time. "The kids will still be in school for awhile. I'll wait for them at their HQ and signal Static when school is out."

J'onn accompanied Batman from the laboratory to the Watchtower's hangar. "Do you wish me to accompany you? I may be able to sense that which is troubling the young one should he be reluctant to reveal his thoughts."

Batman paused beside the Javelin. "No. I don't want Richie to feel trapped or that we don't trust him to tell the truth. Richie needs us to believe in him right now."

J'onn nodded and left the docking port. He wondered if anyone had believed in a young Bruce Wayne during his time of crisis. As the shuttle left the Watchtower, he raised Batman over the comm and said, "Safe journey, my friend. Should you need us, we will be waiting."


	4. Sadness and Smiles

**Saturn's Hikari** - Better add a (d) and an (e) to your list of Richie-angst stuff. A hint of one in this chappie, but I'm holding the other surprise for the next chapter or two. Thanks for the review, and if I get into a plot pickle, I'll send you a distress signal!

**Webskitune** - Thanks! I think Hotstreak is a very interesting character. I'm drafting a ficcie about him as well.

**Estel Baggins** - Thank you. This story is flowing pretty well, so I expect to finish it within the next two or three weeks. Stay tuned.

**EyesLikeSilk **- That's a great compliment, thank you. Static Shock is actually the first time I saw this character, but he really made an impression. Let me know if I don't keep him true.

**Disclaimer** - Don't own Static or Justice League characters. Just borrowing them.

* * *

This semester Virgil and Richie only had first period together, but they always found one another during lunch. That's why noontime found an impatient Virgil waiting for Richie near the entrance to the lunchroom. Virgil finally saw his friend shuffling down the hallway, head down and oblivious to the surrounding babble of a hundred hungry teenagers.

"Bro, where you been? We've got, like, ten minutes before next period."

Virgil's question startled Richie, who seemed surprised that someone was actually speaking to him.

"I called home to tell Mom I had detention tonight. There was no answer so I had to call Dad at work."

Virgil's eyes widened. He knew that Mr. Foley would have been angry twice over. One, that he had been disturbed at work and two, that Richie had gotten into trouble again. He placed a hand on Richie's shoulder. When Richie stilled under his touch, he released his hold and patted Richie's arm instead.

"Tough break, man. What'd he say?"

Richie snorted and adjusted his glasses. "What didn't he say! Idiot, lazy, wasting his valuable time. The usual." Richie must have realized how harsh those words sounded. He pasted on a bright smile that failed to reach his eyes and said, "C'mon, I'm starving. I missed breakfast this morning."

A frown touched Virgil's handsome face as he followed his friend into the cafeteria. As they made their way through the line, he contemplated the life of his best friend.

Virgil knew that Richie's home life left much to be desired. Mrs. Foley was a, well, Virgil wasn't sure what is was she did exactly, but she was almost never at home during school hours; at least, she never answered the phone. And Virgil knew for a fact that Richie had to get himself up every morning and make his own breakfast.

He remembered when Richie spent the night at his house for the very first time. It was a Thursday, and their science class was leaving for a field trip early the next morning. Rather than chance missing the bus, Richie stayed with Virgil.

At five AM on Friday morning, the boys were roused from their sleep by the aroma of pancakes, sausage, and hot chocolate. Richie could scarcely believe that not only was Virgil's dad awake to see them off, but Sharon had also gotten up and prepared breakfast for everyone. The food was terrible, but Richie cleaned his plate and wore a silly grin for the rest of the day.

Later, he confided to Virgil that that breakfast -- one of hundreds, even thousands that Virgil had taken for granted with his family -- was the first that Richie could remember sharing with someone. His parents were either asleep, hung over, or at work when he got up for school and he slept late on weekends; he had always fended for himself. Virgil envisioned a five- or six-year-old Richie struggling to pour milk on his cereal, his little arms quivering with effort as he tried to be quiet and not make a mess.

Virgil made sure that Richie stayed over more often and clued Dad and Sharon in on what Richie had said. Thereafter, whenever he stayed in the Hawkins' household, Richie always had breakfast with the family.

Virgil turned his thoughts to Mr. Foley. How that man hated Virgil! He knew he was a source of tension between Richie and his father. About two months after he and Richie had become friends, he stopped by the Foley house to drop off a CD Richie had asked to borrow. Mr. Foley met him at the door, took one look at him, and immediately decided that Virgil was a gang member. He accused Virgil, in front of the neighbors and at the top of his lungs, of stealing the CD and trying to corrupt his son. Virgil never went back to that house again.

Richie had been embarrassed and ashamed the next morning at school and stuttered an apology. Virgil immediately hugged his friend and assured him that he didn't blame Richie for his father's actions. Virgil offered to stop hanging around with Richie if that would help his home situation. He felt guilty as he remembered the horror in Richie's eyes as he made the suggestion.

Richie had grabbed him by both shoulders and said, "No way, V! No way! That man may have control of my life right now, but I decide who my friends are. You are my best friend, V. Please don't let him take you away from me, too." Virgil had quickly reassured the frightened blonde. The fear in Richie's eyes had unsettled him. Had Mr. Foley driven off others that Richie had tried to befriend?

The one other time that Virgil had seen Mr. Foley was when the man had to pick Richie up one day after school last year. He had smelled like alcohol, and Virgil had attempted to invite Richie over to his house so that his friend wouldn't get in the car with his dad. Mr. Foley completely ignored him and dragged Richie away. He overheard him snarling at Richie for not turning in his homework and forcing him to come to a parent-teacher conference. The next morning, Richie had come to school with bruises. Richie insisted that he had tripped over his book bag and fell down the stairs.

It made Virgil's heart hurt to think about Richie's home life, especially in comparison with his own. Sure, Virgil's mother was gone, but at least he had a loving, caring protector in his father and Sharon really wasn't that bad of a sister. Richie had no one.

'He has me,' thought Virgil, 'and I am never gonna leave him.'

The object of his musing was currently slumped over lumpy mashed potatoes and something that might be meatloaf. Virgil munched on a turkey sandwich and watched Richie make like Richard Dreyfuss in Close Encounters. His partner's face was a mask, offering no hint of what he was feeling.

Virgil wondered when was the last time he had seen Richie smile, truly smile. It disturbed him when he thought back over the last several weeks. The last smile was… God, was it before they discovered Brainiac had escaped the Watchtower? When they took the picture with the Justice League? It was a patented Richard Foley smile in that picture. Had it been so long? Christmas held smiles and laughter, but were they forced? Virgil thought that maybe they had been.

He wished he could do something to bring happiness back to Richie. He loved it when Richie smiled, those great big ear-to-ear grins that made his eyes sparkle like Richie was the one with the electric charge. There was also the smile when he was doing something mischievous, or at least thinking about doing something mischievous, and these huge dimples appeared seemingly out of nowhere. His favorite Richie-smiles, though, were the shy ones when he was being praised, usually by Virgil. Richie would dip his head and big blue eyes would peek up at him under thick little-boy lashes, a soft smile of pleasure on his lips and a blush to his cheeks. That one made Virgil weak in the knees and made his heart beat afaster. When Richie smiled like that, he was beautiful.

Whoa.

His science teacher would be proud. Using the scientific method, Virgil tested the theory that a solid is not a good substitute for a gas. Richie rewarded his friend by pounding him sharply on the back, thereby dislodging the non-atmospheric mass of turkey, mustard, and bread that the young hero had been choking on.

"You OK there, V?" The concern was evident in Richie's voice.

"Yeah, thanks Rich. You really saved the day. My hero!"

There it was. THE smile. And, right on time, there went Virgil's knees followed quickly by an adrenaline rush that made him light-headed.

Virgil allowed Richie to cluck over him as they left the lunchroom. He used his near choking as an excuse to lean against his blond friend and was pleased when Richie wrapped an arm around him. A rush of warmth spread from the points of contact throughout his body.

'I think I'm in trouble,' was Virgil's last thought before Richie left him at the door to his next class.


	5. Looking for Answers

Thank you all for the supportive reviews! I really appreciate it as I get back into the writing groove. Maybe I'll even pick up 'Antivirus' again and get that Yugioh-shaped puppy posted someday.

Disclaimer - Human beings own the Justice League and Static Shock, right?. So I figure, since we are all related under the skin, that means my brother/sister owns the boys…and Mom always taught us to share, so… they might not be mine but I can play with them!!!!!!! Woo-hoo!!!!!

* * *

Before the Big Bang, Ebon had been a handsome man. Even afterwards, you could still see the elegance in his dark form but no details. Retching noises and the sour smell of vomit permeated the cavern.

'Nothing elegant about ol' Ebon now,' Hotstreak smirked to himself.

Hotstreak's own symptoms had eased. He could now move around without those pitiful little whimpering noises that had been forced from him during his first attempts at sitting upright. He felt pretty good, actually, and began exploring the cave.

It was huge. The air was damp, and it was so dark that Hotstreak thought they were quite a ways underground. It also reeked. There was no light or warmth except that which he could generate, and even at full blast he still couldn't see the far end of the cave.

The ceiling was high overhead -- he couldn't reach the web of tangled roots even if he stood on Ebon's shoulders. The floor, which sloped at a severe angle, was littered with bits of bone and broken glass that crunched beneath his boots. There were also wires and chunks of charred metal.

He was so wrapped up in his perusal that he jumped when a hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"Shit, Ebon! Make some noise next time like a normal person. You nearly got yourself flash-fried!" To emphasize his irritation and to cover his embarrassment, Hotstreak lit his entire body, which forced Ebon to back off.

"Can the lightshow, Hotstreak." Used to obeying Ebon's orders, Hotstreak decreased the flames until only his hands provided light.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Getting our collective asses kicked by Static," Hotstreak replied. "You?"

"We were still combined when Static and Gear knocked us into the bay at the docks. Then we sank."

"Not that I'm complaining, E-man, but why ain't we dead? And why aren't we still joined at the hip?"

"I phased us out of there before I passed out. From the looks of this place, I'd say I phased pretty much everything that was on the bottom of the bay as well."

"And the separation?"

Ebon gave a cool smile. "Miss me, firebug?"

"I just want to know what happened. I've played guinea pig once; it ain't happening again."

Ebon shrugged off Hotstreak's concern. "I don't know. Maybe if it takes a while for meta-human powers to show, it also takes time for powers to disappear." Ebon surveyed the area of the cave visible in the meager light and started walking. "I know when I phased a shit-load of water came with us. But the floor is dry, hard-packed dirt. There's dead fish down here, too."

"What does that mean?" Hotstreak allowed himself to be pulled down the slope toward the far wall of the cavern.

"It means, genius, that we've been here a while."

"How long is 'a while?"

Ebon paused. "Long enough for the water to evaporate, for our clothes to dry, for the fish to die, and their flesh to dissolve."

"Well, I don't care how long we been down here. Do your phase thing, and let's get back to Dakota. Static has to pay. I'm gonna fry him, then I'm gonna fry his little sidekick. No! I'll fry the geek first and Static can watch him burn. Then I'll make toast of the superhero!" Hotstreak charged ahead of Ebon.

"You won't be toasting anybody until I say so. Before I go up against Static and Gear again, I need to find some answers." Ebon reached for Hotstreak, but the redhead had already stopped.

"Maybe you could ask him," said Hotstreak.

'Him' was leaning against the wall, the flickering light from Hotstreak's hands casting demonic shadows behind the figure. The shape straightened and lurched toward the Bang Babies.

* * *

The Javelin safely deposited the Dark Knight in the junkyard behind Static and Gear's hideout. He made his way into the gas station and glanced around the room. He would have to have a word with the boys about security. Although there were no obvious 'Static' or 'Gear' paraphernalia lying around, you could still tell that the abandoned gas stationed wasn't quite as abandoned as everyone believed.

They didn't realize it, but Static and Gear were gaining a reputation outside of Dakota. All too soon, bad guys, not just Bang Babies, would flock to Dakota to try to make a name for themselves by taking down the city's champions. It was the way things were. Psychos always thought they were smarter or faster or just plain better than the superheroes that had sworn themselves to protect others. A slight ruffling of his cape was the only evidence of the shudder that went through Batman's frame at the thought of Static and Gear taking on the likes of Joker, Riddler, and Poison Ivy without backup from the Justice League.

He checked the chronometer again. He still had two hours before he could call the kids, but first he wanted to have a look around. Maybe he could discover a clue as to what was bothering the blond. Batman's investigation yielded little, initially. He did find the photo that Gear had taken of the teens with the Justice League after they drove Brainiac from the Watchtower. Gear looked so happy. Everyone did or at least they all seemed more relaxed. Even the Green Lantern wasn't quite as stiff as usual; of course, with bunny ears courtesy of the Flash… Batman shook his head and replaced the picture.

On the floor near one of the cluttered workbenches, Batman noticed strange semicircular scuffmarks. Kneeling for a closer look, he found that the table was secured to the wall. Nodding in understanding, he searched for and found the trigger that opened the secret panel. The entire table and a portion of the wall swung outwards. 'Nice, but they'll need to fix the mechanism so that it doesn't leave such an obvious trail.'

The compartment was small. Batman could see stores of Gear's little toys -- zap caps, liquid nitrogen bombs, etc. He paid the weapons little attention and focused instead on the medium-sized safe that fit snugly in the wall.

Batman selected items used for safecracking from his tool belt and got to work. After nearly twenty minutes of increasing irritation at his inability to open the safe and equally increasing pride at what was obviously Gear's tinkering with the tumblers, Batman was able to dial the correct combination.

He pulled the door open and withdrew the innocuous looking laptop. He just knew this thing was password protected like nothing he had faced before. Batman lifted the screen and hit the power button. He found a comfortable spot at the workbench and settled down for a battle.

An hour later, Batman was ready to give up. He had tried almost every technique in his goody bag to break the encryption but with no luck. 'Good for you, kid.' He had one last algorithm running, searching for a back door. Just as he was about to admit defeat, his patience was rewarded. The indecipherable letters and numbers coalesced into a recognizable list of documents, photographs, spreadsheets, databases, and more.

Batman opened a few items on the list and quickly discovered that he had Gear all wrong. The boy wasn't merely clever as he had thought. Not at all. The boy was a genius. No, he was a Genius, with a capital G. Most of the things the boy wrote or diagrammed were so far beyond what the Batman could understand that he felt humbled. This kid, this young hero, idolized Batman and his friends, wanted to be like them. He was honored.

He was glancing through the lists when a document caught his eye. It was labeled "Feng-Du." Unease stole across his soul. Why did Gear have a file named after the Chinese Hell? He opened the file and found it written in a mixture of minor Chinese dialects. Transferring the document to his own computer, Batman used its sophisticated translator to decipher the writings.

He read only a few paragraphs before he saved the file and closed both computers. He carefully returned the laptop to the safe and returned the hideout to its previous state. He saw that enough time had passed and school was out. Batman was about to call Virgil from the cockpit of the Javelin when his fingers dialed the Watchtower instead.

"Yes, Batman?" J'onn answered on the first buzz of the comm.

"Can you come?" It had taken two attempts before he was able to trust his voice.

"I am on my way. J'onn out."

Batman signed off. He gazed at the junkyard from his view port and caught his reflection in the screen. There were obviously high levels of condensation in the shuttle, which was causing a tiny rivulet of liquid to run down his mask. 'Must be a defective gasket,' thought Batman. He would have to get that checked.


	6. Dreaming of You

Hee-hee! Touched a Bat nerve with that last chapter! Don't worry Dark Knight fans. Except for some serious anger at the bad guys, that is the only visible emotion he will show.

Warning - Here there be fluffy dream slash!

* * *

After school, Virgil and Richie reported for detention with Mrs. Noring. "Boring Noring" is what the kids called her, and she certainly earned her rep. Mrs. Noring was strict, too. No talking in detention - no Game Boys or CD's either. You either sat quietly or you did homework for the entire hour. She also never let Richie and Virgil sit near each other because they had a tendency to get the giggles.

Richie took a seat on the far side of the room, while Virgil sat near the door. He rested his cheek on his hand and appeared to be staring out the window. In reality, he was absorbed in his favorite covert past time, "Richie-watching." Virgil smiled as Richie fluffed his book bag, lay down his head, and fell asleep.

Richie's face was turned away from Virgil and his arm curled protectively around the bag. His arm shifted and the sleeve of his long-sleeve shirt slid upwards to reveal a dark ring of smudges that could only be bruises.

'I don't remember Gear getting hurt last night,' thought Virgil, frowning slightly. 'He did get smacked off his skates and I ended up in the dumpster again, but Snake Pit and his crew never got close enough to touch either of us. Did I miss something?'

As Virgil reexamined last night's fight trying to figure out when Gear could have been injured, he felt a jolt from the Shock Vox he'd tucked in his pocket. Virgil leapt from his chair with a gasp of surprise.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Hawkins?" asked Mrs. Noring who peered at him over the rims of her glasses.

"I, uh, may I be excused? I need to use the bathroom."

Mrs. Noring quirked an eyebrow at him before handing him the hall pass. "Don't dawdle."

"No ma'am." Virgil hoped to catch Richie's eye and get him to come along, but the blond was still snoozing. He shrugged and left the classroom. Virgil entered the nearest boys' bathroom and checked each stall before opening the Vox.

"Hello?" Virgil was a little tense. Who could be calling him on the Vox?

"It's me. Can you talk?" Virgil released the breath he had been holding.

"Batman! Yeah, it's cool. How'd you get this number?"

"I have everyone's number."

Right.

"So, what's up, B? You guys need our help up topside again?" Richie seemed a little down lately. Maybe a trip to the Watchtower would cheer him up.

"Virgil, I need you and Richie to meet me at the gas station right away. It's important."

Virgil thought about Batman's words. He hadn't asked for Static and Gear, so it wasn't work-related. What could he need them for?

"We're a little busy at school right now, but we can be there in about a half hour."

There was a pause. "Detention, again?" Although there was no change in tone, Virgil was certain that the superhero was making fun of him.

"Yes sir," replied Virgil. He felt the heat from the blush that rose in his cheeks. Why did this guy always make him feel like a little kid?

"We'll be waiting." With that, the Vox fell silent.

"We? I wonder who he brought with him. I gotta let Richie know."

* * *

The afternoon sun glowed through the windowpanes onto Richie's face as he slept. The comfortable feeling followed him into his dreams where he was lying on the beach. The sun was warm on his face, the sand warmer beneath him. A gentle breeze played with his bangs and tickled the sparse hairs along his body.

He became aware of someone beside him. He opened his eyes and turned his head. It was Virgil. It was always exciting to watch Virgil fighting the bad guys as Static Shock. He was so fast and strong and heroic. To Richie, it was just as exciting watching Virgil at rest. Then he would have the privilege of touching him.

Virgil's long, elegant body was relaxed, the tension from the day's adventures soothed by the calm sounds of the ocean. The lines of strain decorating his young face were disappearing as Richie's hand smoothed them away with a tender touch. Richie felt Virgil smile as his fingers ghosted over soft lips.

Richie continued his investigation. He stroked the side of Virgil's neck and chuckled softly as Virgil began to purr. Richie allowed his fingers to drift over the other boy's chest. He made a slow circle around a taut brown nipple then followed the fingers with his tongue. Virgil tilted his head further and arched his back. He groaned with disappointment as Richie pulled back to continue his fingertip exploration.

It was Richie's turn to smile as he moved his hand over V's abs. Their crime fighting activities were definitely helping rid both boys of their baby fat. Richie rubbed Virgil's stomach and spread his fingers. Virgil's skin was a smooth mahogany where Richie's was pure peaches and cream. He loved the contrast and found any excuse to touch Virgil's bare flesh with his own.

Virgil's eyes opened, and he gazed at Richie. Those large dark eyes were so beautiful and never more so than when Richie was the recipient of V's attention. If he looked into Virgil's eyes long enough, Richie thought he could actually see bolts of energy streaking electric-white across the velvet brown.

Richie's own eyes flicked to Virgil's mouth. Moistening his lips he leaned forward and kissed the boy lying beside him. So many things in his life, in both their lives, were rough and harsh. Not this kiss. This was gentle and soft, slow and tender, filled with promise.

Virgil's arms surrounded Richie, and the blond allowed himself to be eased onto his back as the taller boy's body settled above him. The soft kisses continued, this time accompanied by questing tongues.

A cloud passed in front of the sun, casting the lovers into shadow. Shivers made their way through Richie's body as Virgil got to his feet.

"V? What's going on?" Virgil didn't answer. Instead, he began backing away. The increasing darkness swallowed Virgil and left Richie alone in inky blackness.

"V? Where are you? Don't leave me!" Richie stumbled along blindly when he heard a noise behind him. He froze. The sound came closer, and closer still.

"Please, no more. No more. Please," Richie repeated softly. The sound stopped close behind him. He didn't need to turn to see what was there. He already knew.

The darkness took form around him. He found himself sealed within a titanium coffin. He was strapped into an android body with electrodes attached to his skull. The nightmare had returned.


	7. A Secret Revealed

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters: **dea puella, pita, valkyrie-alex,Mo, KaliAnn, JadeDragoness, Webkitsune, Aryah, EyesLikeSilk, Landen, KateMaxwell**. If you are enjoying this story and haven't reviewed yet, please drop me a line! Even if you have reviewed, keep 'em coming! (Egad, I have become a review-whore. Heavy sigh.)

Warning - Scenes/discussion of abuse. Not too detailed, but still sad. **Saturn's Hikari** - here comes the e) in your Richie-angst list. Let me know if you like it.

Standard disclaimers - I don't own Static Shock or the Justice League. Richie is a cutie. Why do we always hurt the ones we love???

* * *

He remembered screaming inside his mind even as he built the shell that was destined to keep him safe while his species was exterminated. Cocooned in the android, he would be able to sense what was happening - to see and hear what Brainiac said and did to his friends and to his home. He tried to fight, to keep his hands from shaping the weaponry, but he was unable to interfere. Brainiac had full control of his body. If the alien intelligence wanted to, it could stop Richie's heart from beating or stop his lungs from taking in oxygen with a simple thought.

His utter helplessness was driven home every time Brainiac communicated with him. It felt like spiders crawling through his brain. No place was safe from the invader; there was nowhere to hide. Tendrils of thoughts not his own crept through crevices and sought out secrets. Everything Richie had experienced, every thought and feeling lay naked to the alien mind.

The only things that allowed Richie to retain his sanity during Brainiac's mind-rape were thoughts of Virgil. When the horror of what was happening to him was too much, Richie retreated as far within his mind as he could. He concentrated on his friend. He focused on the good times they had together, the laughter and fun, the closeness. Richie's pure love for Virgil. Richie believed that gentle but powerful emotions - like love - were beyond Brainiac's understanding. Whenever Richie retreated to the 'Virgil Zone,' Brainiac avoided contactinghim until it needed him. Like when it used him to interact with others at school or to infect the Flash with a control chip.

Later, he was forced into awareness when the Justice League and Static arrived at the factory. He thought he would die when the Flash attached a control chip to Static. His face hademptied of all the beautiful emotions that made Virgil, Virgil. Thank God Static's electrical aura interfered and short-circuited the control. Hope had flared in Richie. Static was free! Richie's joy was quickly overpowered by gut-wrenching fear. The Justice League - Batman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Flash,Hawk Girl - they were all under Brainiac's control. How could Static Shock hope to survive when the older, more experienced superheroes all turned against him?

In Richie's nightmare, Static didn't survive, and Richie was left with a front row seat to the destruction of humanity. He could see the buildings being destroyed with weapons that Richie had made with his Bang Baby brains and 16-year old hands. He could smell the remains of those too slow to avoid the flames…

Richie woke screaming and coughing, trying to rid his airway of the taint of burning flesh.

The other students serving detention whispered nervously to each other and backed away from the troubled boy. Mrs. Noring let out a frightened squawk then moved to stand by Richie as he tried to shake off the dream. She noted Richie's pale, sweat-soaked face. For a moment, she wishedVirgil Hawkins was still in the room.

"Mr. Foley, I am excusing you from the remainder of detention. You should go straight home." Mrs. Noring took another look at his face before asking, "Would you like me to call your parents and have them pick you up?"

Richie shook his head in an emphatic 'no.' He gathered his belongings and left the room. Richie was too flustered from having the nightmare at school that he didn't think to look for Virgil. He left the building and began his trek home.

Richie had been doing a lot of thinking lately, about Brainiac and his life in general. Things weren't so good at home. He wished he could live with the Hawkins'. Mr. Hawkins was cool and was demonstrative in his love for his children. Richie knew that Virgil and Sharon had never doubted their parents' love for them. Richie certainly doubted his own folks.

He remembered his lunchtime conversation with Dad.

"_It's bad enough what happened this morning, but then you had to be late to class? Your mother and I have had it up to here with your laziness. Our time is very valuable and you are wasting it by acting like an idiot. Don't stop anywhere on your way home and that includes Virgil's house. We'll be waiting for you."_

Richie had lied to Virgil. He hadn't forgotten to set his alarm clock this morning. He'd had the very same dream he'd had in detention. When he woke up screaming at two in the morning, he felt hands jerk him roughly out of bed, drag him downstairs, and throw him bodily into the tiny supply closet in the garage. When the door slammed shut behind him, he could hear his parents screaming at one another.

"_It was a nightmare! He's just a child; they have nightmares!"_

"_Well, now he can have them where I don't have to listen to him!"_

The screaming faded as they moved back up to their bedroom. Richie huddled in the closet, not daring to move, not even to open the door, which was left unlocked. He knew what would happen if he opened the door before it was time to get ready for school. He had made that mistake once. That was actually the first time he'd had to go to the hospital. Broken collarbone. He was seven. His mother had rushed him to the hospital. She was crying as she told Richie to tell anyone who asked that he fell out of the tree in the backyard. Richie didn't bother to argue that they didn't have a tree in the backyard.

Hospital visits were rare. Too much danger of a doctor reporting something unusual in the injuries. Other methods were employed to punish Richie for his stupidity. Sleeping on the garage floor, rocks in his shoes, the occasional cigarette burn, and always, always the hitting, punching, and kicking. Never where the bruises would show, though. Richie learned that baggy clothes would not only hide the damage so others couldn't see what he made his parents do, but they also wouldn't rub against the sore spots.

That wasn't the only reason he wore baggy clothes, though.

He had always been small for his age. When he finally hit his growth spurt at ten, he outgrew his ragged thrift store clothes. For hours he heard about what a pig he was; at dinner that evening he was informed that he was going on a diet. During meal times, Richie would sit and watch his parents eat their fill. He was allowed only whatever was left on their plates. Sometimes he would get something to eat and sometimes he wouldn't. Once, he was given a regular helping but it was coated with so much hot sauce that it burned his mouth and he couldn't eat anything for two days. The diet, which lasted for three years, put and end to his dream of playing professional basketball. Malnutrition at a young age would leave him at a diminutive five feet six inches in his adult life. From then on his mom only bought him clothes that were too big so that if he did grow again, she wouldn't have to buy new ones.

Richie shook himself from morbid remembrances. He was almost home, and he would need his wits about him when he faced his parents. As he paused at the end of the sidewalk, he wondered which he would prefer - to face his parents or to be in Brainiac's power again? Both options sucked, but at least he knew that Brainiac never intended to kill him; the 'nest' inside the android proved that. He had no idea what his parents were going to do. With a deep breath to fortify his courage, Richie went inside the house.

* * *

At the end of the block, Ebon and Hotstreak watched the blond boy enter his home.

"Why are we helping this guy again?" whined Hotstreak. "Why don't we just leave him in the cavern? It could take years to find the way out if he has to get out on his own. We could be long gone by then."

Ebon replied, "And have him at our backs with a score to settle? No way. I ain't taking no chances. This way, we get on his good side. We'll get him what he needs. Then we'll take care of Static and Gear while he goes after the Justice League. Once the heroes out of the way, we can take over the whole damned planet.!"

"I don't like this. I don't like him, and I sure as hell don't trust him."

"You want to be stuck in Dakota all your life? He is an arrogant prick, though, and he wants this kid real bad. If he tries a double cross, we'll just take the kid away from him." Ebon left Hotstreak watching the house. "I'm gonna round up the crew. I'll meet you here at dark and we'll grab the kid."

Hotstreak acknowledged Ebon with a nod of his head. He was still bothered by the whole thing, but Ebon was smart. If he thought an alliance would give them an edge, he would follow orders. He just couldn't help but wonder, "What does Brainiac want with Richie Foley?"


	8. Virgil Sees

Thanks for the supportive and fun reviews, everyone (**JadeDragoness, Saturn's Hikari, Nikana, Kate Maxwell, Webkitsune, MoonAssassin13, EyesLikeSilk, Pathetic Krypton, Pita, WildfireFriendhip0, KaliAnn, dea puella, and valkyrie-alex**).

Special props go out to **JadeDragoness **and **EyesLikeSilk** – I'll tell you why in a chapter or two. Thanks also to **Saturn's Hikari** for reminding me that, duh! Virgil's dad would be able to recognize the signs of abuse. I'll work something out about that in a chapter or two.

This chapter has a tiny bit of slashy feeling, but a lot of it deals with abuse. Take heed.

Does anybody else get ticked off at having to do stupid stuff like sleep and go to work when all you want to do is write?

Disclaimer – Most of my stuff isn't paid off yet, so in fact I don't own anything. Especially not nifty things like Static and the gang.

* * *

Virgil fairly bounced back to the classroom. He was looking forward to seeing Batman again, and he knew Richie would be thrilled that Batman had specifically asked for him. His eyes would light up and his cheeks would flush with excitement. Virgil couldn't wait to tell him.

Virgil would have to wait to tell him. When he entered the room, he immediately sought out Richie's form, but his friend was nowhere to be found. As a matter of fact, none of the other detentionees were to be found.

"Mrs. Noring," asked Virgil, "where'd everybody go?"

The teacher looked up from her grading and told Virgil what had happened a few minutes before.

"Everyone was a little unnerved, so I dismissed the students for the day. You're excused as well."

Virgil grabbed his backpack and sprinted from the building. If he hurried, he could catch up with Richie before he got home. Damn! He was supposed to meet Batman right now. Well, Batman would have to wait. Richie came first.

Virgil reached Richie's street in time to see his friend enter his house. He was debating on whether or not to go up and ring the doorbell when he saw someone lurking at the other end of the block. When he recognized the spy, Virgil ducked into the nearest alleyway, donned his Static uniform, and took to the air.

'I thought Hotstreak and Ebon were fish food. How did they get untangled? And why is Hotstreak watching Richie's house?' He was surprised at how unsurprised he was to see Hotstreak again. Static and Gear had figured that Ebon and Hotstreak would find some way to survive. They were just too mean to die.

The fiery Bang Baby was so focused on the Foley house that he didn't notice his nemesis approaching.

"Hey, Hothead! What are you doing here? Did the fish throw you back?" Static's greeting was accompanied by an energy bolt that forced the older teen to back off several feet.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Static Snot. Here. I've got a late Christmas present for you."

Hotstreak sent a sheet of flame towards Static, who zoomed backwards, away from Richie's street. Hotstreak followed and the two exchanged bolts and fireballs for several blocks. Static didn't want this nut anywhere near _his_ Richie at the best of times, and this was not the best of times. Richie shouldn't have to choose between obeying his parents and joining in the fight as Gear. Richie was in enough trouble already with the detention, and ducking out in the middle of one of Mr. Foley's tirades would not win him any Brownie points.

'I need to end this quick,' thought Virgil. 'Batman is probably wondering what's taking so long.'

"I ain't got time to play today, Francis. Surrender now and nobody has to get hurt!"

"Oh, you're gonna do more than hurt, Static. You're gonna scream and then you're gonna die. Right after I roast brain-boy in front of you. Where is your little boyfriend, anyway?"

Static froze. Nobody was allowed to threaten Gear. Nobody. He glared down at Hotstreak and gathered his power for a devastating blast. Hotstreak had never faced him alone after the second Big Bang. He didn't know that Static's powers had nearly doubled from the effects of the second dose of mutagenic gas. He was about to get a shocking surprise.

Hotstreak smirked. So, water wasn't Static's only weakness. Gear was smart and had a lot of gadgets that allowed him to face other Bang Babies one on one, but without his toys, he was just a regular kid. A vulnerable kid. Oh, yeah. Once he and Ebon took the Foley geek to Brainiac, they'd come back and do some Gear-hunting.

Hotstreak aimed a wall of fire at an approaching bus, confident that Static would play hero to a bunch of little old ladies rather than stay and brawl. He was right. As Static turned his attention to rescuing Dakota's citizens, Hotstreak ducked into an alley and was quickly lost to the shadows.

Virgil was beyond pissed. He'd had to save those people on the bus, sure, but Hotstreak got away! He'd probably go back to Richie's house, too. Virgil would have to brave the wrath of Mr. Foley so he could warn Richie.

He made his way to the front door and rang the doorbell. While he waited for someone to answer, Virgil kept his eyes peeled for a familiar red head. If Hotstreak were in the area, he was hiding a lot better than last time. He turned around when the door opened. It was Mrs. Foley.

Virgil breathed a sigh of relief. "Good evening, Mrs. Foley. Is Richie in? I need to talk to him for a minute."

"I'm sorry, Virgil," Mrs. Foley replied, "but Richie is confined to his room until his father and I decide on his punishment for being late to school. You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"But this will only take a min…ute." Virgil sighed as the door was shut firmly in his face. 'I seem to get that a lot around here,' he thought sullenly. 'Wait a minute. She said Richie's in his room. Not a prob!' Virgil pretended to leave in case Mr. and Mrs. Foley were watching. When he was out of sight of the front windows, he ran around to the back of the house and stood beneath Richie's window.

"Richie! Richie!" Virgil carefully checked the area. He decided against using his powers. No telling where the bad guys were. Instead, he secured his backpack and began climbing the gutter pipe. He knew Richie had done the same thing dozens of times when he sneaked out to join Static on patrol.

Virgil smiled. It was like he was a prince climbing the tower to rescue his fairytale princess. He imagined Richie dressed up in a fancy gown and wearing one of those weird pointy hats the girls did in the olden times. He started to laugh out loud and nearly fell, but he regained his foothold. 'I think I'll keep that particular picture to myself. If I told Rich, he'd deck me.'

Virgil's smile fell. He sort of wished it were true. He would love to rescue Richie from his father. 'I bet Dad would let him stay with us.' Then Virgil remembered Richie's Mom. 'As great as it would be to have Richie with me, it would get a little crowded with Mrs. Foley there. Not to mention embarrassing. What if she walked in on them when they were kissing, or, doing…stuff?'

A frown now crossed Virgil's face as he continued to climb. He had only just discovered that his feelings for Richie went deeper than friendship. Did Richie feel the same? What if he didn't? Could Virgil take the chance that the most important person in his life would suddenly look at him with disgust or, even worse, fear? What should he do?

Still conflicted, Virgil finally reached the second story window. With a little juice that couldn't be seen from below, he eased open the window and climbed into Richie's bedroom. The owner of the room was curled up on the bed and was wearing a too-large terrycloth robe. Virgil approached him quietly, wishing he didn't have to disturb the lovely picture the sleeping boy made.

Damp blond hair clung to Richie's forehead and lay over equally blond lashes. Virgil tenderly brushed aside Richie's bangs and stroked Richie's flushed cheek. The heat coming from Richie concerned Virgil.

"Rich? Wake up for me, OK?" Virgil whispered to the blond as he grasped Richie by the shoulder and gently shook him.

Richie's eyes flew open, and he scrabbled away from the hand touching him. Virgil backed off and held his hands up to show that he would not harm the frightened young man. Richie's reaction had startled Virgil, and his concern for his friend increased.

"Richie, it's me. It's OK, you're safe." By watching Richie's eyes, Virgil could tell when reason returned.

"Virgil? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened in detention. I just wanted to see if you were all right." Virgil felt guilty about not telling the whole truth, but Richie didn't need any more pressure right now. He would protect Richie and take care of Hotstreak himself.

Riche looked at him with wide eyes and said, "And my parents let you in? Let you come up to my room? Do I need to check for pods under their bed, now?"

Virgil grinned and said, "Nah. I got shut out downstairs, so I took the high road." He pointed to the open window behind him. "So, what happened when you got home? Is the yelling over or did they just go straight for the grounding?"

Richie didn't reply for a moment. He pulled the robe tighter to his body and said, "They were waiting for me. I have to stay here until they decide what they're going to do to me."

Virgil felt the hair prickle on the back of his neck. He didn't like the sound of that. He also didn't like to see his brave, smart, smart-aleck friend look so afraid. He caught sight of those awful bruises on Richie's arm again. A terrible thought crossed Virgil's mind.

"Richie, where did you get those?"

Richie looked questioningly at Virgil, then noticed where his friend was looking. His forearm. The marks, obviously the marks that fingers would leave when digging into tender skin, were dark red and somewhat swollen. Richie looked at them. Ugly, ugly, ugly. He hated that anyone had to see what he had done, especially Virgil. Virgil shouldn't have to look at his ugliness. 'He must be so disgusted with me.'

"Rich? Look at me." Virgil's voice was soft and gentle. Richie looked up at him. He didn't look disgusted. He looked, sad? Scared?

Virgil moved to sit next to Richie on the bed. "Richie, let me see."

Richie understood what Virgil was asking. Virgil didn't want to see just the bruises on his arm. He wanted to see if there were others. 'Virgil isn't like Mr. Foster in fifth grade. If you tell him something, he'll believe you. He's a hero, for God's sake. Can you stand for Virgil to know your secret? Can you live this way for another two years? Hell, will you live for another two years? Time to choose, Richie.'

Richie chose Virgil.

Richie moved into the middle of the bed and lay down. Virgil stroked his friend's cheek before grasping the end of the belt-tie. He slowly pulled until the knot was released. Virgil held his breath and peeled the robe back from Richie's body.

Virgil saw red. And purple. And green. And brown. All the colors of the rainbow in glorious relief against Richie's beautiful skin. The bruises were mainly on his ribcage where it looked like someone had kicked him, maybe even stepped on him. Some of the bruises may have come from Richie's exploits as Gear, but not all. Richie's skin, where it wasn't bruised, was flushed lobster-red. That wasn't hero-related, and the scar definitely wasn't. Virgil traced the jagged line with a finger. It was almost as long as his hand. It was still healing, and his touch elicited a hiss of pain from the injured teen.

"Oh, Richie," he whispered. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." First one tear and then another escaped Virgil's eyes. He was leaning over to gather Richie into his arms when the door to the bedroom opened.

Mr. Foley did not look pleased.

"You! Get out of here! Get out of here right now!" Mr. Foley hissed at Virgil and pushed him towards the window. He looked at the blond boy still trembling on the bed. "Cover yourself! I don't want your mother to see what you've been up to."

Richie sat up and hurriedly retied the robe.

Virgil was angry and let the adult hear it in his voice. "Mr. Foley, Richie's hurt. He needs to see a doctor."

"He's fine," Mr. Foley replied. "But he won't be if you don't leave right now."

Virgil was shocked that the man would openly threaten his own child in front of said child and a witness.Virgil didn't move.

"Get out, Virgil, or I'll call the police and have you arrested for trespassing."

"Great! Call the cops! I'll bet they'd love to hear the story behind Richie's scar."

Virgil and Mr. Foley were standing toe-to-toe screaming at one another. Richie just watched with a familiar feeling of helplessness. It was like a slow-motion train wreck. You knew what was going to happen, but you couldn't do anything to stop it. A noise at the door drew his attention. Oh, no! Mom!

Richie stood, grabbed Virgil's arm, and fairly pushed him towards the door. "Go on, V. It'll be OK. I'll talk to you later."

"Richie…"

"Later, V. Please."

It was the 'please' combined with the look in Richie's eyes that convinced Virgil to back off. He moved down the stairs, watching as Mrs. Foley shut Richie's door. Mr. Foley followed Virgil and whispered to him as he left, "Anything you saw, anything you know or think you know – keep it to yourself."

"And if I don't? You gonna hit me, too?"

Mr. Foley looked sad as he quietly replied, "No, Virgil. I won't hit you. Richie's the one who will pay the price."

Virgil watched the door close in his face for the second time that evening. He was afraid for Richie. He didn't know what would happen if he contacted the police. Sometimes abused kids would be removed from the home, but not always. He hated to think that he would be the one responsible for causing Richie even more pain if the cops allowed his parents to retain custody. He would tell Pops, though, that's for sure. Pops would know what to do. That decided, he set off for his meeting with Batman.

Virgil, distracted by thoughts of Richie and his dilemma, didn't see the flame-haired figure making its way to the back of the Foley household.


	9. Memories

Thanks to my reviewers - **SnakeMistress, dea puella, FudgePuppies, BooBoo, Hiro No Tsuki, KaliAnn, tiger witch, MockV, fantasylover12001, EyesLikeSilk, JadeDragoness, pita, Pathetic Krypton**. Your encouragement keeps me going.

I noticed several 'Spidey-senses' tingling in your reviews for Chapter 8. I must be doing my job.

**Fantasylover12001 **- Hmm. The force is strong with this one.

**Hiro No Tsuki** - That was the first time I saw "Sons of the Fathers." Great episode and very powerful. I'm too far into this story to change my mythology now, so I'll just say this is very AU.

**JadeDragoness** - Your reviews always make me smile. Curious, though - what do you think is happening with Mr. Foley? Drop me an email, and I may confirm or deny.

Disclaimer - No money for me. All honors to Milestone/DC and Warner Brothers.

Warning for this chapter - Virgil finds out some of what happened to Richie while under Brainiac's control. Sad, dark, and somewhat squicky. Skip that part if it makes you uncomfortable.

* * *

Hotstreak picked his way back to the Foley's street after his run-in with Static. He wanted to get the lay of the place before dark, so he sneaked around the back. As he entered the back yard, he could hear a voice raised in anger. 

"What the hell did you think you were doing? I turn my back for two minutes and you're up here acting like a slut with that boy!" The harsh words were accompanied by the sound of flesh striking flesh.

"We weren't doing anything wrong!"

Another slap, this one followed by a sharp cry of pain. "How many times do I have to tell you? You do not talk back to me! You keep your damned mouth shut and do as you're told! Are you stupid?"

"_Are you stupid?"_ Hotstreak was paralyzed by a powerful flashback of his mother's boyfriend, Carl. _"I told you not to touch that! Mary! Keep your little bastard out of my things or I'll break his damn fingers!"_ He actually had broken little Francis' fingers once. Carl had left his watch on the kitchen table in the Cameron's small apartment. Francis was an inquisitive child. He had picked up the watch and turned the little knob to see what would happen. He didn't mean to break it. Carl came in and saw what the five-year old had done. He slapped Francis so hard that it knocked the boy to the floor, and then grabbed the youngster's hand._ "I told you what would happen the next time you touched my stuff, didn't I?"_

Sounds from above snapped him out of his memory.

"Get up!"

"Please!"

"I said, get up!"

"I can't!"

More fleshy thuds drifted down from the window. "I've had enough of you dragging this family down. It's gotten so that I can't hold my head up in public, and our neighbors haven't invited us over for dinner in months. I've suffered your inadequacies for years. Well guess what? Ride's over."

Hotstreak eyes widened at the sudden change in tone. He knew he had to do something or Foley would be dead before he could be given to Brainiac. Hotstreak came out from behind the house and ran down the street. Ducking into the convenience store, he found a pay phone. Then Hotstreak did something he had never done before. He called the cops.

After placing the 911 call, he waited at the corner where Static had surprised him. His patience was soon rewarded by the wail of sirens. A police cruiser and an ambulance sped down the street and screeched to a halt in front of the house. The paramedics waited while the officers went to the door. Hotstreak could hear the thumps as the cops pounded on the door. When there was no answer, the officers broke down the door and went inside.

* * *

He was such an idiot. Why didn't he just change into Static and fly to HQ? But no, he had to run practically the entire way. Exercise was supposed to clear your mind, but Virgil wasn't any closer to figuring out how to help Richie than he was before he did the whole marathon thing. He'd get this over with Batman then go home. He really needed to talk to his father. 

Virgil entered the gas station. Batman and the Martian Manhunter were at the table staring at Richie's scavenged laptop. Strange hardware was strewn about, and Gear's secret hiding place was wide open. Virgil dropped his backpack by the door and plopped on a chair by Batman.

"Make yourself at home, guys. Feel free to wreck the place while you snoop around." Virgil had had just about enough of grown-ups pushing him around today.

J'onn gave Batman a slight headshake. The boy wasn't truly angry with them; he had other burdens.

"Virgil," Batman began, "What has Richie told you about his time with Brainiac?"

"Nothing. Said he didn't remember. Why?"

Batman turned the computer toward Virgil so that he could read what was on the screen. "As near as we can tell, this is a download from Richie's mind via Backpack. I think you should read it."

"You hacked into Richie's computer? Isn't that illegal? You know, you could get in a lot of trouble." Virgil knew he was stalling. Deep down he really didn't want to know what happened, to know just how badly he had failed Richie. He didn't think he could stand to read about how Richie didn't have faith in him any more.

J'onn placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder and said, "Richie has been very brave in trying to cope with this all alone. As his friend, you must honor that strength with courage of your own."

J'onn and Batman stepped away to allow Virgil some privacy as he began to read the strange monologue.

"_I want to die. Please just let me die. I'm not strong enough. I can't stop him. God somebody help me!Virgil? It's Virgil! He'll take one look at me and know something's wrong. V? Where are you going? No! No, don't let him fool you! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM! Oh, Virgil, why? I need you. Why didn't you see me?_

_He's cold. He wants to break me. When he needs information from me, it feels like icy claws ripping into my skull. I am completely open to him. No privacy. No secrets. He probably knows me better than I know myself now. That's why he's making me build the android. So I won't be able to find a way to end this hell._

_Hell. I am in hell. Chinese mythology says that hell is a mountain prison, dark and menacing. It is filled with level after level of gruesome tortures. Every time I think that Brainiac has stripped the last bit of dignity from me, he finds a new way to destroy my soul. He had me make control chips. It was bad infecting the Flash. It was worse infecting Static. I swear I could feel Brainiac gloating as the control chip was attached to my partner. I remember screaming my imaginary throat raw while trying to stop it. Thank you electrostatic energy fields! Virgil is safe._

_If I were smarter, he wouldn't have gotten me. I'm being punished. My parents have tried for years to make me stronger, but I always mess up. If I were stronger, I would have fought him off._

_No, this isn't happening! NO! NO!_

_Why did he do that? He...God, I can't even think it. What did I do? Did I do something to make him…I didn't want…never feel clean again. Think about nice stuff. Think about Virgil. No! Can't think about V. That's what started it. He'll never want you now, filthy thing. He deserves someone clean._

_Just go numb. No thinking. No feeling. Nothing. I'm nothing. I want to die. Please just let me die…"_

There was more, but Virgil's eyes were too blurred to focus. Batman reached over the teen's shoulder and closed the computer. He was backing away when Virgil turned and buried his tear-stained face against his hero's chest. Startled, Batman was going to pull away, but a nudge from J'onn kept him in place. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Virgil and waited out the emotional storm.

After a minute, Virgil pulled himself together and moved away from the Dark Knight. He brushed an arm across his face to wipe away the evidence.

"The boy has been trying to ignore what happened. He won't truly be able to recover and put it behind him until he faces the truth. That means talking about it with someone he trusts."

Virgil felt a sharp stab of pain at J'onn's words. Richie hadn't told him, his best friend, what it was like to be in Brainiac's control. Didn't he trust Virgil any more? No, of course not. Why should he? Virgil was the one who supposedly destroyed Brainiac at the Watchtower. Virgil was the one who left Richie all alone with a Brainiac-infested Backpack. Virgil was the one who abandoned Richie when he was needed the most.

Batman spoke up. "If Richie is uncomfortable talking to you, maybe his parents could help? It would mean exposing his and probably your identities, but it may be his only hope."

Virgil looked angry as he said, "I'd go on CNN and tell the world who Static and Gear really are if it would do any good, but I wouldn't trust Mr. Foley to get Richie help. The only thing he'd give Rich is a black eye."

"What are you talking about, Virgil?"

"Richie's Dad has been kicking the crap out of him, and I didn't even notice. Some partner I turned out to be, huh?"

Batman grabbed Virgil by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. "What did you say?"

Virgil gulped, then repeated his comment. He continued by telling the two superheroes what he had seen at Richie's house and what Mr. Foley had said.

Virgil shrugged off Batman's hands and began gathering his things. "I gotta jet. When I get home, I'm gonna tell my Pops what's going on with Mr. Foley. Maybe Dad can get temporary custody of Richie, or maybe he can find a shelter for him and his Mom to stay at."

"If Mr. Foley is as bad as you say," said Batman, "Richie and his mother may not be safe in Dakota. Maybe I can find somewhere for them to hide out."

"Like Wayne Manor?" asked a smiling Virgil.

"Maybe."

"That'd be sweet! Richie'd be away from his old man, and if Mr. Foley ever showed up there, I bet Jeeves would rip him a new one."

"What about you, Virgil? Gotham is a long way from Dakota. You wouldn't be able to see Richie every day. It would mean the end of the team of Static and Gear, at least, for a while."

Virgil looked seriously at Batman and said, "If it will keep Richie away from his dad, I'll help him pack." Virgil stepped outside. Before he left he said, "Batman, Richie's safety is the most important thing. I'll do anything for him, even if it means we won't be together."

"Give me a few hours. I'll talk to my lawyers and call you. We'll try to find a way to help Richie and keep him here in Dakota."

"Thanks, B. You too, Marvin. Later!" Virgil, back in his Static costume, powered up his shield, stepped on, and zoomed towards home.

Back in the gas station, J'onn put the boys' equipment back in their former places. "He's a strong boy. They both are. They'll get through this."

Batman nodded. He plucked the picture of Static, Gear, and the Justice League from its place of honor. Brainiac had done this. Had nearly destroyed a young spirit that was already struggling under the terrible betrayal of a parent, the one who was supposed to love and protect him. How he hated that damned virus! Oh, if only it were still active so that he could kill it, painfully. Unfortunately, Brainiac was gone. Fortunately, there was now another target for the Caped Crusader's anger. Mr. Foley was gong to pay.

* * *

Virgil dropped into the side street just before his house and changed back into his school clothes. He made his way to the front door and entered while calling out to his father. 

"Pops? I have something I need to tell you." Virgil saw his father walk into the living room and hang up the phone.

"Virgil. We need to get to the Dakota General. Right now." Robert Hawkins looked solemn.

Virgil gasped, "Is Sharon all right?"

Mr. Hawkins replied, "Sharon's fine. She's volunteering at the hospital." Mr. Hawkins stepped close to Virgil and gently placed his hands on either side of his son's face. "Virgil, it's Richie. Sharon says he was just brought in to the emergency room."


	10. Urgent Care

This chapter may be a little confusing. It starts out with Brainiac's awakening, which is before Hotstreak's and Ebon's. Also, I couldn't remember what happened to his android body, so for this fic, let's assume it was damaged but not destroyed.

Disclaimer - Still don't own the guys although they have been living in my brain for the last few weeks.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The time between the destruction of his digitizing machine and subsequent shutdown to the rebooting of his fail-safe systems was several weeks. To Brainiac, however, it was a nanosecond. One moment he was unaware; the next, he was running systems checks._

_Power - rerouted to avoid damaged sectors. Short-term memory at 68 percent; operating system uncompromised. Optical scanners - 88 percent effective in the visible spectrum. Vocal projectors - within acceptable parameters. Audio sensors - undamaged._

_Internal diagnostics complete, Brainiac turned his attention to the housing in which he was encased. Redundant systems had saved him from Kal-El and his companions before; they had saved him once again. His boy had built well. Where was his boy?_

_Brainiac scanned his surroundings. He was in an underground cavern of nearly 1,000 square meters. There were two life forms several meters away. From his sensors' estimates of mass and respiration, neither was his boy. Brainiac considered deactivating the life forms but allowed them to continue functioning. They may know where to find Richie._

_Richie. Richie Foley. He felt empty without the ability to touch his boy's thoughts. He was troubled that he could not sense Richie's location. He could be injured or in danger._

_He recognized the irony. His objective was to cleanse the planet of its sentient life forms after downloading all of its knowledge. Yet his new primary objective, after necessary repairs, was to find and protect a human child. This conflict in programming was caused by the anomaly known as Backpack._

_The little robotic life form could be considered a distant cousin to Brainiac. Backpack's primary directive was to protect its creator. When Brainiac attacked the child, Backpack rebelled by splicing it's directive onto Brainiac's core programming. The new directive mandated protecting the life of Richie Foley. From then on, each time Brainiac ran computations on the most efficient method of deactivating the young human, the anomaly would override his systems._

_Brainiac had attempted numerous times to delete the anomaly but without success. Equally unsuccessful were his attempts to quarantine the anomaly, thus allowing him to destroy the child without triggering cascading systems failures. Brainiac acknowledged the fact that he would have to keep the child alive._

_It was more of a challenge than he had calculated. The boy fought with everything he had; he had actually broken Brainiac's control once. Richie was afraid and angry when Brainiac accessed the data in his mind, and he attempted to block the alien's probes. Brainiac could discern some of the data that Richie used to safeguard his mind: picture and sound files of another boy - Virgil. Virgil was very important to Richie, and thoughts of this other human allowed the boy to protect himself from Brainiac for a period of time. This disobedience could not be allowed to continue even though the outcome was inevitable. To force Richie to lower his shields, Brainiac stimulated the pleasure centers of his mind and used images of Virgil to seduce the boy._

_Richie's shields did not simply fall, they crashed. Brainiac interpreted the new influx of data from Richie as agony. By offering pleasure, he had caused fear, shame, and self-hatred in the human. While not specifically against his new programming, it did cause several small power drains that threatened to immobilize him at an inopportune time._

_He did not attempt such an invasive maneuver again. He would have to find another way to entice the boy, his boy now, into accepting his place. Richie's strength of will and obvious intellect made Brainiac's decision to fully incorporate the anomalous programming easier. Richie's mind would continue to develop and expand. With the proper training, he would be a credit to Brainiac._

_Brainiac was concerned that the human might actually destroy himself if he were not watched constantly. That was the reason for the android shell. It would protect Richie physically from humans and other species that could do him harm; it would also prevent Richie from intentionally inflicting harm on himself._

_His sensors detected the two life forms in the cavern conversing and moving in his direction. Ordering twisted servos into performing their basic functions, Brainiac forced the nearly ruined shell to its feet and leaned against the cavern wall. When the life forms - memories he retained from Richie labeled them as the Bang Babies 'Ebon' and 'Hotstreak' - were visible to him and he to them, he lurched forward. They would find Richie and bring his boy to him. Or they would be deactivated._

_End flashback_

* * *

Sharon had been sorting and filing the never-ending mounds of paperwork that all medical staff accumulate when she saw the ambulance bay doors burst open. The EMT was giving the doctor vitals on the young man being wheeled in. As the gurney passed her location, Sharon was shocked to recognize the blond boy. It was Richie. She called her father and told him what happened. Daddy would find Virgil and drag his scrawny butt down here. 

Sharon alternated her time between pacing worriedly outside the trauma room and glaring furiously at the Foleys. The parents of Virgil's friend had been escorted into the waiting area by a pair of police officers. Sharon had helped her dad at the Center often enough to understand what she was seeing. The cops were waiting for word from the doctor regarding Richie's injuries. If they were the result of abuse, the Foleys would be arrested. She felt so awful about the way she treated Richie. She treated him...actually she treated him the same way she treated Virgil, as an annoying little pest. But if she had known everything that boy had to go through at his own home, well, she would definitely have been nicer.

Her next pass took her near Richie's parents and the two police officers that were watching them. Mrs. Foley was sobbing while Mr. Foley just stared at the door separating him from his son. Sharon had to stop herself from spitting in the man's face. He had no right to look concerned; it was his fault Richie was in there.

"Sharon!"

She turned to see her father and a wild-eyed Virgil rushing towards her.

"Daddy!" Sharon ran to her father and allowed him to engulf her in his strong arms. She released her pent up emotions and wept into his shirt. Moments later she remembered that, as much as she cared for Richie, there was someone who cared for him more.

Virgil's attention was on Mr. and Mrs. Foley. Sensing the study, Mr. Foley looked up and held the teenager's hate-filled gaze. Virgil turned his back on the man and faced his father and sister. Sharon stepped back and opened her arms to Virgil. The three-member family held each other in the middle of the emergency room where they would wait for news of their missing fourth.

"Have the doctors said anything yet?" asked Mr. Hawkins.

"No. They've been in there the whole time. Oh, Daddy, Richie looked so bad! He had blood on his face and bruises everywhere!" Sharon tried to be strong for Virgil, but her voice still quavered.

Virgil was trying to remain calm, but he was finding it hard to breathe. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he freaked out and lost control of his powers in the middle of a hospital. Richie would suffer and so would a lot of other innocent people.

"I'll be back in a minute, Pops."

Sharon reached out to hold onto him, but Mr. Hawkins held her back.

"He won't go far. Let's give him a few minutes."

Virgil ran out the exit and around the corner. When he was hidden from view, he gathered his excess energy and fired a pulse into the air.

'Maybe I can't go all caveman on Mr. Foley,' thought Virgil, 'but I know somebody who can.'

In seconds, the energy coalesced into an electrostatic version of the Bat Signal. Powers once again manageable, Virgil went back inside.

As he rejoined his family, the doctor in charge of Richie's care entered the waiting room. "I'm Doctor Maxwell. Richie is on his way to emergency surgery." She was a bit taken aback when all seven occupants began questioning her on the young man's condition. She gave her attention to the occupants with the guns.

"Doctor Maxwell? I'm Officer McGinnis, and this is my partner Officer Duran. Would you please describe the extent of Richie's injuries?"

Dr. Maxwell signaled everyone to be seated. As she looked into the faces of those assembled, it did not escape her notice that the parents of the wounded boy didn't seem nearly as upset as the African-American family were, especially the teenager. They looked about the same age; he was probably a school friend. She took a deep breath and began reciting the list of injuries.

"When Richie came in, he was going into shock. While still conscious, he complained of chest and abdominal pain as well as shortness of breath. The EMT said he had been coughing up blood in the ambulance. Upon examination, we discovered that his left lung had collapsed. We inserted a chest tube that allowed the lung to re-expand. There was also some internal bleeding, which is why he had to be taken to surgery. On top of those injuries, Richie has a substantial amount of bruising on his face, chest, back, and legs. Some of the bruises are new, but many range from one to about ten days old. Richie also has some scarring on his body, and X-rays show several small fractures that have healed over."

The Foley's were glaring angrily at one another while the Hawkins family looked sickened.

Officer McGinnis asked, "Dr. Maxwell, what was the cause of Richard's injuries?"

Without hesitation, Dr. Maxwell replied, "In my medical opinion, Richie's injuries are the result of physical abuse…prolonged physical abuse."

At the doctor's words, Officer Duran called for representatives from Children's Protective Services. Richie would not be returned to the Foleys' custody unless a thorough investigation cleared them of responsibility. Officer Duran didn't feel that was a likely outcome.

"Dr. Maxwell," asked Duran "do you have conference rooms or lounges where detectives can speak with Mr. and Mrs. Foley privately?"

Dr. Maxwell called for an orderly. The officers each escorted one of the Foley's into separate conference rooms. When the detectives arrived, statements would be taken from the parents and compared with one another, and with Richie's statement, when he was able.

The doctor smiled gently at the Hawkins family. "The surgeons on staff are some of the best in the state. Richie is in good hands. I'll make sure someone comes for you when he is out of surgery."

Mr. Hawkins shook the doctor's hand and thanked her for taking care of Richie.

"You're welcome. Richie is going to need your support during his recovery." They all knew she meant more than just his physical recovery.

Virgil spoke up and said, "We'll be with him every step of the way, Doc." From the corner of his eye, Virgil noticed movement and a shadow that seemed a little more substantial than most. "I need to get some air. Be back in a few."

Once more Virgil found a secure area outside. Batman and the Martian Manhunter materialized from the darkness.

"What's happened?"

"Richie was brought here by ambulance. He was beaten up pretty badly. He's in surgery now, but the ER doctor thinks he'll be OK."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Was it Foley?"

"The cops are talking to him down the hall right now. Mrs. Foley's being interviewed, too. She had to have known what was going on."

"We'll deal with her later. Right now, I'm going to sit in on the interview. Maybe I'll get to have a private word with Mr. Foley." Batman stalked off. As Virgil made to follow, a hand on his arm held him back.

He looked questioningly at the Martian. "What is it? I really want to wait for Richie to get out of surgery."

"I understand," said J'onn, "but perhaps you would like to talk first?" J'onn could feel Virgil's pain and rage; it was echoing throughout his body. The young one needed to release his fear and hate before tending to his friend. He knew that, as close as the two boys were, Richie might believe that Virgil's negative feelings were directed towards him rather than to their rightful recipient.

Virgil hesitated. He had to talk to someone. He hadn't felt so angry and scared and helpless since right after his mom died. It would be good to exorcise some of the guilt he was feeling over leaving Richie this afternoon. If he hadn't left, Richie wouldn't be in the hospital now; of course, if he hadn't snuck into Richie's room in the first place, he probably wouldn't be in the hospital either. Not to mention the fact that Richie had also been abused by a psycho alien computer program and now he would have to contend with Virgil maybe pushing the envelope on their friendship.He was so confused.

With the alien seated quietly beside him, Virgil poured out the words that he had held inside. He knew he wasn't making much sense, but J'onn was an empath. He would understand.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

It bugged me since I saw "A League of Their Own" -Why the heck would Brainiac, who was intent on digitizing or destroying every human on the planet, have Richie build an android large enough to host a human body? He didn't need it to be so big unless there was a reason why he wanted to keep Richie around. Thus, the InHuman Touch plot bunny was hatched!

It's late and I'm tired, but let's answer some viewer mail, shall we?

**Jade Dragoness** - Confirm or deny…confirm or deny…Hmm. Confirmed, officer! I've still got another surprise waiting (hee-hee). Also, thanks for the idea about Sharon. I wasn't going to have her in this chappie, but your comment about a 'momma bear' got her a bit part. I think I'll use her again in coming chapters.

**Saturn's Hikari** - Sigh. I know. I thought about jumbling it up more, but there were some points that I needed to get across, and I just couldn't make it work. Maybe if I had put his thoughts into one continuous paragraph? I'll think about that if I need to do more in the future. No fluff in this chapter, but there be V/R loving soon. Thanks for the review!

**Estel Baggins** - Another sigh. That's what I get for finding my muse after only three episodes. Oh well. I'm gonna have to stick with my super-warped timeline for this fic. I'll try to be more in line with canon in future fics. Thanks!

**Pita** - Since you're grounded you probably won't be reading this for a while anyway, but thanks for the review!

**LTC** - Thank you for the review. It's hard to read and write about bad things happening to children, especially since I know that whatever I dream up pales in comparison to what real kids go through every day.

**MockV** - Since Terry isn't even born yet, how about a grandparent? I'm a sucker for oatmeal raisin!

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed - **mo, Noreen, KaliAnn, Hiro No Tsuki, LaBOBuren, Kate Maxwell** (Dr. Maxwell, anyone?), **EyesLikeSilk, BooBoo, dea puella, Aryah, and SnakeMistress.**

Review?


	11. More Secrets

**Disclaimer** - No money being made either from this fic or from my job as I am off work today. Hurray! I can write another chapter!

* * *

Ebon had no luck trying to find his old gang. Word on the street was that those who got a second whiff of Big Bang gas had either been busted or had fled Dakota - it was too chancy for them with Static and Gear patrolling virtually unchallenged. He wasn't about to recruit some of the 'normals' that lived in his part of town. Normal was for losers. He also didn't want to work with any of the new Bang Babies created in the second explosion. He didn't know them, didn't trust them. 

His only other option for backup was to ask the other Bang Baby gang in the area for help. Snakepit was too used to being the boss, though. He would never take orders from a rival. Besides, Ebon didn't want to share; bad enough he had Hotstreak riding his coattails. In the meantime, he had been running all over town stealing computer parts, generators, power tools, cables, anything and everything that Brainiac could possibly used to get himself in shape to fight the Justice League.

It put him behind schedule. He only hoped that Hotstreak wouldn't get jumpy and try to take the kid before he got there. Ebon could see it now. Red would be running down the street dragging a screaming, kicking kid, and Static and Gear would be hot on his tail. Hotstreak had better be waiting if he knew what was good for him. Everything was all planned out. They would phase in, grab Foley, and phase right back out again. No muss, no fuss, no Static.

Ebon had to admit he was pretty curious what the machine wanted with the blond teenager. Hotstreak knew Foley from high school, and he said the kid was nothing special. Yes, it would sure be nice to know what Brainiac wanted the kid for. If he could figure it out, maybe he could use the kid himself. Then he wouldn't need Brainiac to take out the superheroes after all.

Ebon dropped the most recent load of equipment on the cavern floor. He could see Brainiac working sluggishly under a set of generator-powered lights.

"That's the last batch. The next gift you get from me is Richie Foley. Once he's here, how long to build your super weapon to wipe out the Justice League?"

"S-s-s-seventeen hours and f-f-fifty-four min-n-nutes."

Ebon thought it was hysterical that the super-brain was reduced to stuttering. He knew it had something with sound cards and loose connections, but it was still funny.

"You better deliver, Tin Man," warned Ebon. "I got better things to do than playing gopher."

"Y-you will receive all that I have prom-misssed."

"Good." Ebon poked through the jumble of assorted electronics. Trying to sound casual, he asked, "What do you need Foley for, anyway? My man Hotstreak says he's just a regular high school kid. Is his old man connected to the League or something? What's the deal?"

Brainiac considered the questions and their source. He had met beings like Ebon before - manipulative, self-serving, greedy. The questions were meant as more than a means to satisfy curiosity. Ebon wanted information on Richie, information that he could turn to his advantage. That would be dangerous knowledge - dangerous to Richie's safety, and it would make Brainiac vulnerable. It would be best if the human believed that Richie had some value other than Brainiac's affection.

"His presence with me is n-nnecessary for the success of the attack-ack on the Watch-t-tower."

Which was true. Brainiac would not feel comfortable leaving Richie vulnerable on Earth when he took out the Justice League. Stray defenders or vengeful humans might try to harm what belonged to him. That was unacceptable.

Ebon merely glared at the lack of information, then phased away.

Brainiac returned to his work. He had nearly completed a control disk. It would be ready for Richie when he arrived. When his boy was firmly under his control once again, Richie would finish repairing his systems and would begin work on the weapon that would eliminate the threat of the Justice League. Forever.

* * *

It was second nature for the Batman to move as one with the darkness. Although there were few shadows to work with in this brightly lit corridor, he still managed to make his way, undiscovered, to the lounge that had been converted into an interrogation room for Mr. Foley. He pushed open the door. 

To the occupants, the effect was dramatic. A black figure was backlit by lights as bright as the sun. His sheer size and the outline of his cowl identified him as the guardian of Gotham. The Dark Knight. Officer Duran relaxed her guard and stepped to the side, allowing Batman to enter. The detective in charge of the case rose to greet the crime fighter.

"Batman, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Jayanti Aryah, the detective in charge of this investigation." Batman nodded politely at the petite detective, but his attention was all for the man sitting alone behind the conference table.

"I don't wish to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Narrowing his eyes at the prisoner, Batman replied, "I'm a friend of the family." The officers noted the surprised look in Mr. Foley's eyes.

"It's not exactly procedure, but if it's all right with Mr. Foley, you are welcome to stay. He has waived his right to an attorney and was about to give a statement. Isn't that correct, Mr. Foley?"

Mr. Foley nodded and ran his hand over his hair, a gesture familiar to Batman; Richie had picked it up from his father.

"Will you tell us, Mr. Foley, why you felt it necessary to beat your son half to death?"

"No."

"No, you won't tell us?"

"No, I didn't do it," said Mr. Foley. "It was Liddy, my wife." Disbelief was the most obvious expression on the faces of the cops, while Batman's countenance did not change.

"Mr. Foley, we lifted an impression from Richie's back. Do you expect us to believe that Mrs. Foley wears size twelve work boots?"

"OK, yes, I did kick him. I had to. You just don't understand. I had to. I love Richie. It was for his own good." Mr. Foley suddenly found himself hanging inches above the floor struggling to breathe as powerful fingers cut off his oxygen supply. Batman's movement had been so swift none of the officers present could have stopped him, even if they had been so inclined.

"Explain." Batman growled, then relaxed his grip enough for Mr. Foley to suck in a lungful of air.

"I had to! She hates Richie. If I don't punish him, she will. And if I do it, at least I know he'll live to see the next day!"

Detective Aryah spoke quietly with the uniformed officer, who nodded once then left to advise the detective in the other lounge/interrogation room of this revelation.

"Batman, if you would?" At the detective's implied request, the Dark Knight released his prisoner, but not before his hand squeezed Foley's throat once more - a silent threat.

"Tell us about your wife, Mr. Foley."

"Ever since Richie was born, Liddy's been slipping away a little more each year. She's crazy. She thinks that Richie ruined her life, held her back. She's even told him that if she had had an abortion like she wanted to that she would be happy and successful now.

"She likes to take her frustration with her life out on him. Most of the time she's satisfied if she just sees him hurting. That's why I hit Richie. I can control myself. She can't. Do you have any idea what she would have done to him tonight if I hadn't stepped in? You didn't see her, the look in her eyes. She was beating him with the trophy Richie won at last year's science fair. She would have killed him."

The room was silent except for the scratching of Detective Aryah's pencil as she made notations in the file.

"Dr. Maxwell has provided evidence that this abuse has been going on for some time. Mr. Foley, why didn't you try to help your son?"

"He's not my son."

* * *

The surgery had gone well, and Richie had already been transferred to a private room. The staff had received word from Wayne Enterprises that the company would pay all of Richie's medical expenses. He was to be made as comfortable as possible while he was a patient. 

Virgil peeked into the dark, quiet room. He didn't want to disturb Richie's sleep, but he couldn't wait outside any more. He had to see his friend.

It was nighttime now. A slight break in the curtains allowed in the light of the first full moon of the year and cast Richie in an ethereal glow. The equipment - IV, cannula, monitors - did not detract from the beauty of the picture. Neither did the bruises make him seem any less angelic.

Virgil made his way to Richie's bedside and watched as the blond breathed in and out, his chest rising and falling. The hospital gown hid the worst of the bruises and bandaging, but Virgil knew they were there. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Richie's bangs from his face. The unruly strands made their way back to the injured boy's forehead, only to be swept aside again. It soothed Virgil and seemed to bring comfort to Richie as the pain lines in his face were eased away.

"I can't believe I didn't notice what was going on," Virgil whispered. "Not just with your folks and Brainiac, but with us. You've been drowning for weeks, but you've been struggling for longer. And I've been too busy acting like an idiot over Daisy to see the pain you were in.

"I've had a lot of time to think. I understand now why I've been chasing Daisy. I wasn't really chasing her; I was running away from you. I guess something inside me knew how I really felt about you, but I got scared."

Virgil paused his soliloquy as Richie shifted slightly. When the blond returned to his restful state, Virgil continued.

"I think I was also afraid of the timing. We're sixteen, Rich. When I was growing up I thought that I would at least get into college before finding that 'special' person, the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Like Mom and Pops. But you know what? I already know who that person is. I've known since the day we met in seventh grade."

Virgil moved from his place beside Richie and stood by the window. He pushed aside the curtain and leaned his head against the cool glass. "What if I told you how I felt and you left me? I can live without being your lover, but I'd die if I couldn't be your friend."

"_Baby_."

Virgil whipped around at the scratchy whisper. Blue eyes glittered from a pale, bruised face. Virgil approached Richie's bedside once again.

"Rich?"

"Baby. In my room. You called me baby."

"Yes," said Virgil.

"Did you mean it?" Richie's voice was still weak, but it was growing stronger.

"Mean what?" What was Richie asking?

"Am I your baby?"

God, they were both being so careful, so tentative.

"Do you want to be?" Virgil stared down at the young man he loved. This was it. What would Richie say?

* * *

Leev casts her eyes down and rubs the toe of her bunny slippers into the carpet. I've been sick. Otherwise I would have updated ages ago. Honest! Sorry it took so long, but respiratory infections suck. 

Thank you all for the positive reviews about why Brainiac wants Richie. I was a little concerned about the plot. It made sense to me, but that rarely means it makes sense to others.

I tried to be careful in the early chapters so that Mrs. Foley being the primary abuser would be a surprise. Yes, she was the one who dragged Richie out of bed and threw him into the closet. She was the one who starved him and broke his bones as a child. That's why Mr. Foley was sad when he ordered Virigl to keep quiet. He knew that Mrs. Foley would just hurt Richie worse.

**Mo** - As you can see, Ebon is still committed to the kidnapping - sort of. Hotstreak? We shall see. MUHUWAAHAAAAAAHAAA!

**Webkitsune** - More fluff in the next chapter - I mean, c'mon, we all know what Richie's gonna say, right?

**Valkyrie-alex** - You guessed it! I really didn't like how wimpy she was in "Sons of the Fathers," so this is her punishment.

**Aryah** - Cameo, anyone?

**Nikana** - I agree! I was so into two Static episodes a day and now I'm down to only one. Sob! Unfair to Stati-holics! Hey, I like that. My name is leev and I am a Stati-holic.

**EyesLikeSilk** - You've got quite a cough there. Here's a chappie-lozenge. BTW, where's Chapter 10 of B.A.? Hint-hint!

I hope you enjoy this part. Drop me a review? Thanks!


	12. Plans and Schemes

This chappie is dedicated to **LaBOBuren**. Enjoy!

Standard disclaimer - blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Hotstreak hopped impatiently from foot to foot as he waited for Ebon. He knew Ebon was gonna be pissed, but he had done what he had to do. His premonition came true as he saw Ebon phase in across the alleyway. From their concealed location, Ebon could see the cops and reporters swarming around the Foley house. 

"What did you do, Hotstreak?" Ebon's voice was sharp and angry.

"I called the cops."

"You what!" Ebon grabbed Hotstreak by the throat and pushed him against the cold bricks.

"I was just doing what you told me. 'Keep an eye on the kid.' That's what you said. Well, he was getting the shit kicked outta him, so I called the cops. He ain't no good to Brainiac if he's dead."

Ebon was still angry, but Hotstreak's words made some sense. "Who was doing the beat down?"

"It was a woman. Probably his mom. They took Richie away in an ambulance, and his parents went with the cops."

Ebon thought for a moment. It wouldn't be as clean as taking the boy from his home in the dead of night. There would be more witnesses at the hospital, more chance of interference, but the plan could still work.

"Let's go." Ebon grabbed Hotstreak and phased from the alley. They reappeared in the basement of the hospital.

"We need to look around, see if we can find the kid." Ebon examined his surroundings. His exploration turned up bales of clean laundry recently delivered. He sorted through several bags until he found uniforms that would fit.

"Here. Put this on."

Hotstreak caught the clothes tossed his way and changed. When he was ready, he looked over to Ebon and started laughing.

"What's your problem?"

Hotstreak got his laughter under control and responded, "E-man, ain't nobody gonna mistake you for a human being, much less a doctor."

Ebon caught a glimpse of himself reflected in a pane of glass. Hotstreak was right. Sometimes Ebon forgot what he looked like now. He was, literally, a shadow of his former self. Ebon continued to root through the laundry bags and came up with a surgical mask and gloves.

"This ought to get me close enough to do the job. We run across anybody, you'll have to do the talking."

"Not a problem. Let's go."

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Foley, did you say that Richie is not your son?" asked Detective Aryah. 

"That's right. I met Maggie while she was still in college. She was already pregnant when we started dating. She told me it had been a weekend fling, that it didn't mean anything. I could tell, though. She kept the baby because she really thought the guy would come back for her, but he never did. I don't even think he knows he has a son."

"What was the man's name?"

Mr. Foley answered, "I don't know. She never told me who he was. He was just some guy she met at a lecture. We got married about a month before Richie was born. I let her put my name on the birth certificate, and I raised Richie as my own."

Batman stood and stepped out of the room; he was followed by Detective Aryah.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on Richie. Then I'll talk to Mrs. Foley," he said. "If we can find Richie's natural father, he won't be forced to live in a foster home for the next two years."

* * *

"_Did you mean it?" Richie's voice was still weak, but it was growing stronger._

"_Mean what?" What was Richie asking?_

"_Am I your baby?"_

_God, they were both being so careful, so tentative. "Do you want to be?" Virgil stared down at the young man he loved. This was it. What would Richie say?_

'How many times had he had this dream?' wondered Richie. Brainiac's assault was messing with his mind again. In the dream, he would say yes to Virgil then one of two things would happen. Virgil would lean down to kiss him and Richie would wake up before their lips met, or Virgil would lean down to kiss him and turn into Brainiac-Virgil, hurting him with love.

He didn't want to dream anymore. He turned away from dream-Virgil and closed his eyes.

Virgil was stunned. He had been so sure that Richie had feelings for him. Oh, God he had messed up so bad. Richie hated him, wouldn't even look at him now. Virgil knew he had failed Richie by not protecting him, by not realizing sooner that they were meant to be together. Now Richie knew how Virgil felt and had turned away. It was too late for them.

The pain of Richie's rejection was devastating. Virgil backed away from the bed and moved toward the door. Sharon was standing there, her eyes filled with emotion.

Sharon stepped over to the bed and placed her hand on Richie's head. She stroked his hair for a moment, then leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. She quietly backed away and pulled Virgil out into the hallway. After ensuring the door was closed behind her, she turned to Virgil and popped him on the side of the head.

"What the hell are you thinking, Virgil Hawkins?"

Again, Virgil was stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard you, Virgil. I heard what you said to Richie. Why are you walking out on him?"

"In case you didn't notice, sis, he just dissed what I said. He doesn't want me the way that I want him."

"In case **_you_** didn't notice little brother, he just came out of surgery and had been awake for all of thirty seconds. He didn't diss you; he probably didn't even know you were there."

"You're crazy. He looked right at me. He talked to me." Virgil was angry that Sharon had eavesdropped, but her words had planted a small kernel of hope in his heart that was threatening to bloom.

Sharon stood straight and crossed her arms over her chest. "Seven years old. You had to get your tonsils out. When you came out of the anesthesia, you had a twenty-minute debate with your roommate about whether elephants prefer creamy or extra crunchy peanut butter."

"So?" snapped Virgil. "That's a perfectly logical question for a couple of grade-schoolers to wonder about."

She slapped Virgil's head again. "You didn't have a roommate, genius!"

"Ouch! Stop hitting me or I'll tell Dad on you!"

Sharon grabbed Virgil by the shoulders, turned him around and pushed him towards Richie's door. "Get back in there, Virgil. When he wakes up, you tell him again how you feel. If he flakes out, wait until the next time he wakes up and tell him again. You keep telling him until he understands that you're serious."

"Sharon, why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you, little brother. I want you to be happy, and Richie makes you happy. You two do belong together. Don't let him get away because of a misunderstanding."

With that, Sharon gave Virgil a last little push, then went back downstairs to wait for the police to take her statement about Richie and his home life.

Virgil took a few deep breaths, then reentered the room where Richie slept.

Virgil wanted to believe, oh, how he wanted to believe that Sharon was right. That Richie hadn't really seen him earlier. He walked towards the bed. Richie's right hand lay protectively against his chest. Richie was only a little bit shorter than he, but right now he looked so small. He sat beside the blond and took Richie's hand in his own.

Come on, Virgil. You're a superhero. You can do this.

"Richie?"

Richie turned towards Virgil's voice like a plant turning towards sunlight.

"Virgil?"

"Yeah, bro. It's me. Come on. Will you open those big blue eyes for me?"

Long lashes fluttered and finally opened to reveal confused orbs.

"V? What are you doing here? I thought you left."

Virgil smiled sadly. "I'm here now. And I won't leave you again."

"You have to go. She can't catch you in here."

Virgil frowned. "Who, Rich?"

"Mom." The title, almost universally spoken with love and reverence, was uttered with dread. "You need to go before she comes up. She doesn't like it when I have people over without her permission."

"Richie, do you know where you are?"

Richie was obviously confused as he looked first at Virgil, then around the room. He felt something strange on his face; his left hand found the nasal cannula.

"Hospital?"

"That's right." Virgil knew the relief he was feeling was reflected in his voice. Richie really hadn't shut him out earlier. He was just dopey from the drugs he had been given during surgery. Virgil still had a chance. "The cops got an anonymous phone call. When you got here, they had to take you to surgery. The doc says you're gonna be OK, though."

Richie noticed that his hand was wrapped in Virgil's, and that both hands were clasped close to Virgil's chest. To his heart.

Richie raised questioning eyes to Virgil. "V?"

Virgil looked down at their joined hands then back to Richie's face. Slowly, slowly enough to allow Richie to pull away if he wanted, Virgil leaned over. He kept his eyes on Richie's the entire time. When his lips were a whisper away from Richie's, he said, "I love you," then closed the distance.

Richie's lips were soft and warm and trembled beneath his. Virgil held the contact for several heartbeats before sitting up. He had told Richie how he felt. Now it was up to Richie to either accept him or turn him away.

Richie's tongue slipped out and tasted Virgil on his lips. He felt Virgil's hand gripping his tightly. It wasn't a nightmare, or just a dream. It was real. Maybe a dream come true?

'YES!" thought Virgil as The Smile broke out on Richie's face. Virgil wore a matching grin of his own as Richie tugged him down to lay beside him on the narrow bed. Carefully so as not to aggravate the blond's injuries, Virgil and Richie squirmed and adjusted until Richie's head was resting on Virgil's chest and Virgil's hand played in Richie's hair.

"Virgil, what happens now?"

"With your parents? Or with us?"

"Both."

"Well, I think your folks are in a lot of trouble. I know Dad is asking Protective Services for temporary custody. They know him pretty well from his work at the Center, so I think that will go through. As for you and me, what do you want to happen? I love you, Richie Foley, and I will take things as slowly as you need me to."

"I love you, too. And slow is good." There was a pause and then Richie said, "V, there are some things I need to tell you."

"I probably know what they are. We'll talk about it when you're ready."

"No, V, it's not just stuff about my parents."

"Rich, I know. Batman sort of, uh, found your laptop at the Gas Station of Solitude. He deciphered your download."

Richie froze. "You know then? About Brainiac? What he did to me?"

"I've got a pretty good idea." He gave Richie a gentle squeeze and kissed him again. "We'll work it out, Rich. Whatever happens, we'll work it out together."

* * *

Peering around the corner, Hotstreak had noted which door Virgil used. 

"Room 216."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Virgil's in there. He wouldn't leave his little buddy."

"Well his little buddy is about to leave him. Let's go."

The Bang Babies approached the door cautiously then burst inside to catch the teenagers by surprise.

"Awww, ain't that sweet." Hotstreak couldn't help but comment at the scene of the two boys in the bed. Virgil slowly disentangled himself from Richie and from the various wires attached to the blond.

Hotstreak sprouted a fireball and passed it back and forth between his hands. "I've got a present for you, Virgil."

"What about me?" asked Richie. "I'm the patient here; the least you could have done was stop by the gift shop."

"Don't be a smartass," warned Ebon.

"Better than being a dumbass," replied Richie.

Virgil was proud of the courage his favorite blond was showing, but he really wished Richie would have waited until the cavalry arrived. He was torn - should he use his powers now? It might get rid of the bad guys, but it would reveal his secret identity. Also, Richie was injured and without his gear, he was in danger. He needed time; he needed to distract them.

"I heard Static and Gear wiped you guys out down at the docks before Christmas. How'd you get out of that one?"

Ebon, who was glaring at the bedridden boy, said, "Long story. One you're not gonna live long enough to hear if you don't step aside."

Damn. They wanted Richie. _His_ Richie.

"I love long stories. Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Hotstreak answered, "I'd rather skip straight to the ending where I live happily ever after. I'll give you a hint, though, Virg. It has me and Ebon at the top and you, Dakota, the Justice League, hell, everyone else at the bottom. Thanks to our new friend."

"Awww, V! Hotstreak made a friend!"

"Can it, Rich. What friend? Alva?" Time. Time. He needed time.

Hotstreak sneered at the name of the wealthy industrialist. "Alva? That loser? He's gonna be one of the first to go. No. Blondie here has a date. With a real 'Brainy' guy." Hotstreak even included the air quotes outlined in flame.

Richie's face paled, and the heart monitor, which had held relatively steady, now began to beep in earnest. As Hotstreak and Ebon laughed at the boy's fear, Virgil used their distraction to overload the electrical circuits in the room. He only had a few moments until the emergency lights kicked on. He had to hurry.

Feeling sorrow for the pain he knew he was causing, Virgil ripped out Richie's IV and tore the wires from his body. He dragged Richie to his feet, and the two tried to run around the kidnappers. He was too slow. Ebon reached out and grabbed the edge of Richie's gown. He jerked on the garment and was rewarded with an armful of pissed off, in pain Richie, who promptly threw an elbow into Ebon's face.

Ebon was about to phase when the floor spewed forth an enraged Martian Manhunter. J'onn had been downstairs listening to the interview with Mrs. Foley when he felt the emotional surges from Virgil and Richie. At first, he was confused. Warm, tender feelings of love and contentment were soon followed by the sour tastes of anger and fear. He also felt the touch of a sinister presence, one that was nearing the boys!

J'onn used his powers to travel through the ceiling into the room above. His greater strength and quick reactions allowed him to pull Richie away from the Bang Baby. He also used a burst of telekinesis to thrust the fire-bearing attacker out the door and into the hallway.

Ebon, who didn't like the new odds, slid into the hall as well. He grabbed Hotstreak and phased away. They needed a new plan. Good thing he had one.

* * *

**Mo** and **Aryah** - Here are the boys! 

Thanks to everybody for reviewing and for letting me know Richie's Mom's name. I will change the name in Chapter 11 later.

Review?


	13. Taken

**Disclaimer -** I hereby disclaim.

* * *

Richie was pretty much hating life right now. Except for the Virgil part. His arm was hurt and bleeding from the spot where his IV had been removed. His chest and side felt like they were on fire and it hurt to take deep breaths. But the worst was that he was naked. Well, almost naked. 

"Stupid hospital gowns. Why do they even bother giving you anything? It doesn't go all the way around, it's got stupid little bears on it, it's too short, it's too, too…"

"See-through?"

Richie blushed furiously and grabbed the blanket from the bed. Virgil, now in his Static uniform, laughed as he helped wrap up his embarrassed friend. As he tucked and fluffed, J'onn was busy fending off the nurses who had come in response to the change in Richie's heart monitor. He convinced them that their patient was fine but that he would have to be moved to another room. They agreed to return when the new arrangements had been made.

Static put the finishing touches on his blond bundle. Richie sat quietly, allowing Static to fuss over him.

"Rich? How you doing?"

"I think my heart is about to beat a hole in my chest," said Richie. "Static? Did you hear what Hotstreak said? Is it possible?"

J'onn, upon hearing the boys' conversation, replied, "It is entirely possible. Brainiac has plagued civilizations across the galaxy for centuries. He has managed to survive battle after battle with Superman and the rest of the Justice League. We were perhaps foolish to believe we had finally seen the end of him."

"OK, so let's assume that Brainiac is back. How did the Gruesome Twosome get mixed up with him? And why are they after me?"

Static had been wondering that himself, and he had some ideas. "They must have run into Brainiac at the docks. That's where we took him down, and that's where they released the second Big Bang. Brainiac somehow convinced them to nab you for him."

The door opened. J'onn and Static both took up defensive positions in front of the blond. While Richie appreciated the gesture, it kind of pissed him off, too. What was he, helpless? Richie started to stand but his legs, still quivering from exhaustion and the recent burst of adrenaline, failed to support him. Guess that answered that question. He plopped back down on the bed and peeked around his defenders.

"Batman!" exclaimed Static. "You just missed it. Hotstreak and Ebon showed up and tried to kidnap Richie."

Batman looked at the smaller superhero and remarked, "Since Richie's still here, can I assume you took care of them?"

Static's enthusiasm dampened. "Actually, J'onn did. You see…uh, it's like this…"

J'onn took pity on the teenager and told Batman what had happened, including the possibility of Brainiac having returned. Batman took in the sight of Richie's face - bruised, pale, tired -but with a stubborn tilt to his chin. Good. The boy was obviously afraid, but he wasn't going to be cowed. He'd need that spirit to face what lie ahead.

"J'onn, let the rest of the League know we may need them on short notice. In the meantime, we should relocate to a more secure location. When he is released, Richie can finish recuperating at the Watchtower."

Richie and Static's faces lit with joy and they turned to one another and knocked fists.

"Sweet! Hawk Girl can't make me sit in the corner now!"

"Pizza party in Flash's room!"

An alarm sounded shrilly in the room and throughout the hospital.

"Fire! Fire alarm!" They heard the shouts of other patients, visitors, and the hospital staff. The doctors, nurses, and orderlies began carrying out the building's evacuation plan.

Batman and J'onn look at one another. J'onn knew they shared the same thought. Diversion.

"Static, you're with me. J'onn, stay with Richie." J'onn nodded and stepped closer to the boy on the bed. Before Static could leave, Richie called for him.

"Yeah, Rich?"

"Be careful out there."

"You too."

"Hey! Got any trap or zap caps on you? Without my gear…kinda naked here."

Static smiled evilly, which made Richie blush again. He handed over the lone trap cap in his possession and kissed his love firmly on the lips.

"Later, partner."

"Later."

* * *

Batman and Static threaded their way through the controlled bedlam of people and equipment. Over the alarm and the excited babble of humanity, they both heard the sound of gunfire. 

"Batman, my dad and sister are down there! So are Richie's parents!"

"Find and take care of your family. I'll take care of the Foley's." The superheroes split up, each taking a section of the bottom floor. While the other levels were evacuating in an orderly manner, the trauma center was chaos. Small fires had broken out, and Static could hear the shouts of the officers who had been on the scene. They were calling for backup and something about a…hostage situation?

Detective Aryah flagged down the electric hero. "Static! You deal with Bang Babies all the time. Maybe you can talk sense into him!"

"What's the sitch?"

"Hotstreak. He broke into the lounge and grabbed a suspect. He also took two civilians from the waiting room to use as hostages. We can't get close enough to find out what his demands are. He keeps shooting fireballs at us."

Static knew in his heart who the hostages were. Hotstreak was aware that Richie was close to Virgil's family. Francis had even been a Center kid once, so he had met both Sharon and Mr. Hawkins. If Hotstreak wanted Richie, he had chosen the perfect hostages. He guessed that the suspect Detective Aryah was talking about was Mr. Foley. Not such a great hostage, but Richie was loyal. Richie was a superhero. He would readily exchange himself for the man who hurt him. Static had to find another way.

* * *

J'onn stood by Richie's side, prepared to assist him if the boy's stubborn pride failed to keep him upright. He admired this young human. Horror upon horror had been visited upon him, first by those who raised him, and then by an alien entity bent on annihilation. And yet, he was at the center a bright, happy child who engendered protective instincts from those who had no reason to feel that way - Batman was one, and a certain displaced Martian was another. It was…interesting. 

As he and Richie made slow progress towards the exit, they heard the crackle and whine of the intercom as the feed was opened.

"Riiiiichiiee. Richie Fooooooleeeeeeey. Come plaaaay with meeeee!" Hotstreak's singsong voice echoed through the swiftly emptying halls.

J'onn could feel what was coming. He had to get Richie out before the boy heard the rest of the fiery Bang Baby's words. He swept Richie into his arms, ignoring the angry and pain-filled protest. 'Hurry, J'onn. Static and Batman are counting on you to keep this one safe. Hurry.' He almost made it.

"Foley! You get your ass down to the ER right now, or I barbecue these nice people. Say something, nice people!" There were muffled sounds of struggle, then a brief scream.

"Leave her alone, Francis!"

"Settle down, there Mr. H. I'd rather use your son, but since good ole Virg is hiding like a coward from the Big Bad Bang Baby, I gotta make do. You hearing this, Foley? You got two minutes, then Miss Sharon is gonna find herself the guest of honor at a roast!" With that, the intercom was shut off.

Richie gasped. Sharon! And Mr. Hawkins! He had to go. He struggled in the Martian Manhunter's grip, but to no avail. The alien was just too strong.

"J'onn, please, let me down. I have to go to them!"

"I am sorry, Richie. Batman and Static will rescue your friends. You are not ready to face them." He felt badly for the teen, but he could not let him sacrifice himself. There was more going on here, he was sure of it. Brainiac wanted Richie; therefore, Brainiac could not be allowed to have Richie.

Richie continued to struggle. Before they reached the exit, the boy suddenly cried out in pain. J'onn quickly lay the young man on the floor. 'His injuries must have been exacerbated by all this movement,' thought J'onn.

Later, he would excuse his lack of vigilance as concern for Richie's physical well-being and his own attempts to block out the emotions of those around him.

"Hold still. I'll check…" Jonn's words were cut short as the reinforced metal arms of Richie's trap cap ensnared him.

Richie fought free of the blankets covering him and made it to his feet. "Sorry. But I can't let anything happen to Virgil's family."

Richie hobbled back down the corridor and ignored the Martian's pleas to stop. He moved into the stairwell; he would much rather have used the elevator, but he knew it was blocked during fire emergencies. He made it half-way down when he had to rest. As he leaned against the wall, the shadows around him coalesced into Ebon. The dark man held out his hand.

"C'mon, kid. The Tin Man's waiting."

He had no real choice. Shaking so hard his teeth chattered, Richie took Ebon's outstretched hand, and the two phased away.

* * *

Batman heard Hotstreak's announcement, but he knew J'onn would keep Richie out of harm's way. He would help Static in a moment. First, he had to make certain the rest of the patients were evacuated. He passed Officer Duran, who was escorting her suspect outside. Batman caught a glimpse of Richie's mother. 

Seventeen years separated the woman he saw from the girl he knew, but those years had been kind. She was as lovely as the day he met her at that lecture on criminal psychology. Her glorious fall of ginger hair held no gray, and her eyes were clear and bright. Of course, she didn't recognize him as Bruce Wayne. Batman had not yet made his debut, and he had not seen her since that weekend.

What had J'onn said? 'The forest for the trees.' That was it. He brought up a picture of Richie in his mind. Richie looked like Maggie, but Bruce could be found in the shape of the boy's eyes. He was more evident in Richie's stubbornness and self-sufficiency. The boy would have had to be fiercely independent to have survived his childhood if Sean Foley could be believed. How many times had he stared into that young face and failed to see the face of a woman he had once known?

Could the Maggie he knew actually have done those things to her child? Bruce really hadn't given another thought to the pretty coed he had bedded that night. He had been in a dark place and had been unable to offer another human being more than a few hours of his care and attention. A dark place. A dark time.

But out of that darkness, a son.

His son. He had a son. Dick, Jason, Tim, they were all children of his heart, but Richie. Richie was his flesh and blood.

Richie. Richard. Thomas Richard Wayne. Richie had been named after his grandfather. Damn, he was getting slow in his old age.

He had to see Richie. Now.

* * *

The cat's out of the bag! I don't know Bruce's dad's middle name, so Richard seemed a good choice. 

**Noreen** - As you can see, cliffies are my life!

**Mo** - You are a clever girly-whirly! I, too, look for any excuse to put off homework.

**Doppleganger** - I see the entire Hawkins family as being entirely accepting of others so long as they aren't hurting themselves or others. They've been through a lot with their family crises and with what they see at the Center. Thanks for the review.

**AJ McKay** - Thank you for the review. While there are many stories out there that are less than readable, I love the fact that people try. It takes a lot of courage to post even if it is under a pen name. Thanks as well for your comments on Richie. You were right and he was getting a little wimpy. It's hard, because I love Virgil-To-The-Rescue stories. But I took your words to heart and tried to give Richie a bit more sass. Hope you enjoy!

**EyesLikeSilk** and **Estel Baggins** - More J'onn for your viewing pleasure. J'onn angst! Eek!

**KaliAnn** - One kidnapping, as ordered.

Thanks to everyone else for reviewing the last chapter - **Mystery Squeezit, KateMaxwell, Phoenix87, pita,** **Nikana**, and **Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac**.

Review?


	14. Confrontation

I disavow all connection to Static Shock and the Justice League. This message will self destruct in five seconds.

* * *

Before Batman could join the evacuees and search for his son, J'onn phased through the wall. 

"Where's Richie?" The Dark Knight's voice remained steady as ever.

"He heard the threat to the Hawkins' family. I saw him in the stairwell - he surrendered himself to Ebon."

Batman clamped down tightly on the turmoil within. "Can you follow him?"

J'onn shook his head. "If I knew where he was being taken, I could phase directly, but…"

"Hotstreak. He's taken hostages in the doctor's lounge. We'll help Static free his family, then force Hotstreak to tell us where they're hiding out. If he won't give us the information," Batman gave J'onn a narrow-eyed look, "take it from him."

J'onn followed Batman down the hall. Usually he could get some residual emotional reading from his friend, but not now. It was like trying to read a cold steel wall. There was nothing. He was uncomfortable with what Batman wanted as well. To break into an unwilling mind and forcefully extract information - it sounded like something Brainiac would do. But if it were necessary, he would do it. After all, it was his failure that lost them Richie.

They could hear the sounds of Static and Hotstreak trading barbs and bolts of energy and fire. As they rounded the corner, they saw the young hero deflecting a particularly intense barrage of flame. When Static came out from behind his shield, he saw the Justice Leaguers without Richie. _Where was Richie?_

His momentary distraction would have cost him dearly in a normal fight. However, instead of taking advantage of his enemy's confusion, Hotstreak moved toward the back wall of the lounge. The three heroes rushed forward, and Static gestured frantically toward Hotstreak. They could see the redhead's look of triumph as he leapt into Ebon's phase disk. Then, they were gone.

Static swooped further into the lounge with the police right behind him. He was relieved to see that Sharon and Pops were safe. Sharon had a small burn on her arm, but it didn't look too serious. Batman and J'onn signaled to him. They needed to talk.

Outside, away from the crowds, J'onn related what had happened. Being so close to Static, J'onn could not help but feel the fear and rage that battled inside the young man. A not insignificant amount of that anger was directed toward him.

"Static, I am truly sorry for what happened. I lowered my guard."

"Don't sweat it, Marvin," Static sighed. "Richie's always been able to think on his feet. Now that he's a Bang Baby, he's just got more to think with."

It really was not J'onn's fault, Static knew. Richie could be devious when he needed to be. And other than the whole 'boyfriend-kidnapped-by-a-crazy-computer-program-out-to-destroy-the-world and, oh yeah, Ebon-and-Hotstreak-along-for-the-ride thing,' Static was pleased with the outcome. His dad and Sharon were safe. He would not have been able to reach them in time if Hotstreak had chosen to turn his flames against them.

Though he would never say so aloud, his heart was screaming, '_How could you? How could you lose Richie? You know what that maniac did to him, and now Richie's all alone. And he's sick. And, and he's alone._' He didn't have to say it, though, did he? J'onn was an empath. '_I don't know if Richie can go through that again.'_

Batman broke the silence.

"Richie made a choice knowing full well what the outcome would be. We don't have time for guilt. We've got to figure out where they could be hiding."

"I got it covered, thanks to Richie," said Static. "He made these nifty little tracking devices. It lets me pick up the homing signal with my powers. It has kind of a small radius, though, only a few miles."

"You put one on Richie?" asked the Dark Knight.

"Nope. I chucked one on Hotstreak before he bailed with Ebon. I figured something bad had happened when I saw Marvin in the hallway without Rich."

"Good thinking." Static preened at the high praise from Batman.

"We can use the equipment in the Javelin. It has a much larger range." J'onn was already visualizing how to reconfigure the necessary equipment. Batman sent the remote signal for the Javelin, which appeared within minutes. He and J'onn immediately set to work on the modifications. It would take time for the adaptations to be complete.

In the meantime, Static was straining his powers to the utmost, trying to pick up the homing signal, but he was having trouble concentrating. There was a block of ice in his gut. The fear that they wouldn't make it in time, that Richie would be hurt, or worse, was destroying his focus.

'_Hold on, Richie. We're coming. Please be safe. We're coming.'_

* * *

Richie hated traveling via Ebon. Unfortunately, he had done it enough to be able to make an informed decision. You couldn't see anything, you couldn't feel anything, and you couldn't even tell if you were breathing. Idle calculations ran through his head - how long would it take to suffocate in Ebon's shadow? What was the maximum distance he could travel in his shadow form? He didn't think it was that far. Ebon never ventured outside of Dakota, so the most he could travel was probably no more than twenty miles.

Which was both good and bad. Good, because that was a pretty small area for Static to search. Bad, because that meant he would get to his final destination sooner rather than later.

The destination was surprisingly comfy. A little lumpy, but warm. He was so tired. He had to rest. Just for a minute. He kept his eyes closed and snuggled nearer.

"What, I don't get dinner first?"

Richie's eyes shot open at Hotstreak's sarcastic comment. He scrambled backwards off his captor, face blushing as red as his newest bruise. Large hands reached down and pulled him upright.

"Go to Daddy, little boy," laughed Ebon as he pushed Richie towards the island of light a few feet away. There was a figure standing in the middle. It was huge - Brainiac's shell - and it was holding a control chip.

"Did you m-m-miss me R-Rich-chie?" came the voice from his nightmares.

"With both bullets, B-B-B-Brainiac," replied Richie before he could stop himself. Damn his mouth! _'Note to self - don't mock the monsters. DO NOT mock the monsters!'_

Ebon stood behind the boy, preventing his escape, as the entity shuffled nearer. Hotstreak held back and watched the scene unfold before him. He still wasn't comfortable with this. Hotstreak wasn't a nice guy. He never had been. But he had never killed anyone before. _'Brainiac wants Richie alive, so he'll have to get him some medicine or something, right? The kid ain't looking too good.' _

Richie wasn't feeling too good, either. His chest hurt bad - real bad. He had a headache. He hadn't slept well for weeks prior to his little hospital stay, and fist- or drug-induced unconsciousness didn't count as rest. Now, to make his day just that much crappier, Brainiac came back. Hey, that rhymed! _'Stop it, Rich. You're getting loopy. Focus. You've only got one chance at this. He gets into your brain, it's all over.' _After all, he had an ace up his…gown?

Brainiac came closer. Ebon, still behind Richie, refused to let him get away. He pinned Richie's arms against his sides, unmindful of the bandages covering the young man's chest that were beginning to show small splotches of red. The metal man stopped and the control disk was raised…

…only to be knocked away by the lucky shot of a flailing foot as Richie's calm was shattered. Shattered like the lone control disk. The small, jury-rigged contraption could not withstand the strike of both foot and floor. A sound echoed through the cavern, a terrified keening that sounded like a rabbit screaming. Richie almost didn't recognize the creator of the noise - it was himself. He would be embarrassed later.

'_Keep your fist closed, Rich. No matter what happens, don't open your fist."_

"Do n-not f-f-fight this. You be-be-belong with me. It is inev-ev-evitable. Do not f-fight or you will injure yours-s-self further." The android was still too badly damaged for him to move swiftly or smoothly. He needed his boy. The shell opened revealing the black interior, the straps, the electrodes.

Primitive panic set in. Richie battled, bucking against Ebon and kicking viciously at Brainiac. The adrenaline coursing through his body masked the pain and allowed him to fight since flight was not yet an option. He had been in similar situations with his mother. He was used to pushing down the pain. Richie refused to give in. Submission meant death or worse.

Ebon was too close. Richie snapped his head backwards and smashed it into Ebon's nose. When the shadow man's hands released him, Richie slipped to the floor and scrabbled away. He ended up next to the largest of the seven generator-powered light stands. Observing the method in which the lights were rigged to the generator and to each other, Richie gauged the force needed to implement his plan. Oh yeah. That would work.

His left arm tucked close to his chest for protection, Richie reached out with his right, smirked at his enemies, and pushed. It was beautiful. The light stands fell like a circle of dominos, and the final stand crashed gloriously into the lone generator. Sparks flew, illuminating the oncoming android before the cavern was thrown into darkness.

Richie crawled as quickly as he could towards the wall of the cavern where several roots dangled temptingly. He could hear Ebon screaming profanity, could hear Hotstreak laughing his ass off at the brief episode of slapstick, and could feel the rhythmic thump-thump-thump as Brainiac plodded ever closer while searching for him.

"Hotstreak! Get the lights!" Ebon recovered enough to bark orders again. Hotstreak complied by lighting some of the torches they had used early on, before the light stands were set. He looked at the destruction wrought by Foley in less than five minutes and he was off laughing again. Classic.

"Richie!" called Brainiac. "This is ne-ne-necessary. It is for your own protec-tec-tection. I can-n-not attack Earth if you are n-n-not safely within m-m-m-me."

A full body shudder and a barely contained gag was Richie's only response. He had to stay quiet. Quiet as a mouse. Who knew Mom's lessons would actually come in handy?

"F-f-f-find him. Bring him to m-m-m-me."

Hotstreak piped up, saying, "I don't think he really needs Richie for anything. I think he's got some kind of sicko, pervy thing for the kid!"

"I am Brain-Brain-Brainiac. You are in-sig-significant. You will do-do-do as you are told. Bring me the b-b-boy."

"You know, I've had about enough of your attitude, Tin Man," said Ebon. He wiped at his face, clearing away something that might have been blood. "Get him."

Brainiac's shell was hit with a blast of fire from Hotstreak followed by a hard shot from Ebon. The already shaky android toppled over. Brainiac struggled to regain his footing, but was shoved back down by Ebon.

"Hotstreak! If Brainiac don't settle his ass down right now, burn the kid."

"No," said Hotstreak.

"No? What do you mean, no?"

"No, I won't burn the kid because I don't know where the kid is. In case you two haven't noticed, we're kind of alone down here."

* * *

"There's nothing here! Something's wrong with your sensors. Either that, or they found the locator chip and dumped it in the trash."

Static's voice was harsh with worry. The Javelin's receiver allowed them to trace the homing beacon, but it lead them straight to the east side of Dakota. Dakota's main business district held numerous office buildings, the local television affiliate, and the main terminal of Dakota's metro bus link. Not a likely hiding place for Ebon much less Brainiac.

"I will recalibrate the equipment," said J'onn. He kept his fear to himself - fear that Hotstreak had discovered the device and removed it before arriving at his headquarters. If that had happened, there was little they would be able to do to find their youngest.

"The readings are correct. The beacon is here."

"But it can't be," said Static, frustrated. "Look at these buildings. These are some of the busiest offices in all Dakota, and the park is the largest in the city. If a bunch of Bang Babies were hanging around, the cops would be crawling on everything like ants at a picnic."

_Like ants at a picnic._

"J'onn. Adjust receptors. Give me depth readings." Batman trusted J'onn's work. If he said the beacon was here, than it was here. Here, however, didn't have to mean the city's surface.

J'onn released a grateful sigh as the readings came back. "Location is nearly 200 feet beneath ground level." The Martian's fingers flew over the controls. "I am querying for geological anomalies."

Static leaned forward in his seat behind Batman.

"I know where they are! A few years ago, the city council paid for new subway tunnels, but after all that work, the engineers were afraid the walls might collapse. It was a big scandal. The main hub was going to be right under the city park. Let's go!" Static could hardly contain his excitement. They were finally going to get Richie.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed "Someday." There was a death in my family last week. I was a little depressed, so I wrote that last night as a perk-me-up. BTW, if **Saturn's Hikari** comes up with a picture, I might do another chapter from another's POV. 

**Gracie** - (leev shakes cookie crumbs off her keyboard)Thanks for the enthusiastic review!

**Princess of Mirrors** - Thank you.I'm glad I was able to surprise so many readers.

**ferretgirl-1124** - I love cookies! But I think Gracie got to them before I did!

**Aryah** - Even the greatest detectives get thrown off the track once in a while. Hee-hee!

**a proud geekfreak** - Thank you, and while there won't be time for fluff in the next chapter, as the boys will be fighting for their lives, I can see the marshmallow crème oozing their way.

**Estel Baggins** - I am the Discombobulator! I've got at least one more good twist in the works. Cue evil laugh.

**pita** - Where do vamps go for vacation? (Must cross that place off my "To Visit" list.)

(Ghost of)** Jade Dragoness** - There you are! Welcome back! You know, I didn't even consider how Virgil would react to having a Bat-In-Law. I will definitely think about that. You gave me a lot more to think about (cops, reporters, yada, yada, yada). I think I've got the answer - in a future chapter.

**Nikana** - It's plot stew (thicker than plot soup). No clothes for Richie, yet. The re-veiling of his cute little bod must be handled delicately…delicately.. …drooool……

**AlanSimmons -** Cliché - "a stereotype plate or similar reproduction." Hmm. I didn't really think of Batman being Richie's father as a plate metaphor, but, as a semi-professional, I am sure you must know what you are talking about. Thank you.

**bad kittey** - Good kitty! Thanks for reviewing.

**Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac** - More twists than a Twizzler, that's me! Thanks.

**Webkitsune** - You have a valid point. But, I think that in their universe, Batman is akin to God in police circles. Plus, the detectives wouldn't be worried about jurisdiction and arrest credit. Please keep up the advice - it really helps.

**EyesLikeSilk** - You're right! I didn't think about it that way;I just didn't want old man Foley to have such a sweetie as Richie for his son.

**Tinkerhell** - I'm a lurker by nature, but lately I have been trying to be more responsive and review the stories that I read. No, I'm not a big Bat-verse fan. I grew up with Adam West, so I'm a bit out of touch with the latest mythology. Thanks for checking in.

**Doppleganger33** - Yep. Or, is he? Dun-dun-dunnnnn. (Just kidding. Yes, in my story he is Richie's dad.)

**Mo** - Fantastic point about Hotstreak/Richie/Frieda. Do I smell a plot bunny? My psychic powers are telling me you are about to review this chapter…

**AJ McKay** - Thanks for the review. Your first one felt a little harsh, but it did point out some flaws (which I hope to keep correcting), so I thank you. It definitely made my fic better. BTW, I about snorted chocolate milk onto the keyboard when I read the "Richie, I am your father" line. Huge smile!

**Hiro No Tsuki** - A mystery wrapped in a puzzle surrounded by an enigma. ?

**LaBOBuren** - Keep writing your Secrets story. I'm worried about the boys being found out by more than Cassie.

**KaliAnn** - Any requests?

**valkyrie-alex** - The Sharon-Virgil interaction was influenced by my brother and me. Does that count as a Mary Sue? I really try not to do those. Thanks for the tip about Cascade Hospital. I've decided that Richie had a laparoscopy rather than a laparotomy. That sounded seriously painful, and my poor woobie wouldn't be able to move!

**SnakeMistress** - Ssssheseshh sheeshisss sshidesesassh (Parseltongue for 'Thank you').

**KateMaxwell** - Sharon and Mr. Hawkins are more Richie's family than his own. I think he would do anything to keep them safe, even face Brainiac. Thanks, Doc!

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed - **Phoenix87, dea puella (rock on!), nikana, Noreen, MysterySqueezit, stranj100, tp96, and pita.**


	15. Down the Rabbit Hole

I don't own Static Shock or the Justice League. But I have these lovely parting gifts…

* * *

"_I know where they are! A few years ago, the city council paid for new subway tunnels, but after all that work, the engineers were afraid the walls might collapse. It was a big scandal. The main hub was going to be right under the city park. Let's go!" Static could hardly contain his excitement. They were finally going to get Richie._

"No," said Batman. "Not yet."

Static was stunned. "Batman, we have to go now. There isn't any more time! We know exactly where they are. J'onn can just phase in and save him." Silence reigned as the older heroes looked at one another. "What's the matter with you two? Don't you even care about Richie?"

J'onn interrupted before Static's rant could progress into more painful words.

"It is true that we know where Hotstreak is, Static. But he may or may not be with Richie."

"So? Go down there and make him tell you!"

"He can't, Static," Batman answered. "J'onn can't phase in there without backup, and he doesn't have Ebon's ability to take others with him."

J'onn continued, "Water is your nemesis, Static. Fire is mine. I have little protection against intense heat or flame."

Static choked back his argument. He had to calm down and think. He couldn't afford to alienate the two people who were going to help him rescue Richie.

"So what do we do?"

"J'onn will download the layout of the passageways and find the quickest route to the central cavern. When we get close enough, J'onn will find Richie and get him out through the tunnels while you and I cover their escape."

The wait was interminable for Static, but he managed to remain civil. Finally, they were ready.

The entrance to the tunnels, accessible through the bus terminal, was sealed off to the public; that did not deter the heroes. Batman rode on the shield with Static, who maintained a ball of energy to light their way. J'onn flew alongside, guiding them through the earthen labyrinth.

* * *

"_No, I won't burn the kid because I don't know where the kid is. In case you two haven't noticed, we're kind of alone down here."_

Ebon abandoned his leverage on Brainiac. Damn. He had played his hand too soon. If he wanted Brainiac to work for him, Ebon needed the kid.

"He's hurt; he couldn't get very far. Find him, Hotstreak, and bring him to me." Ebon turned his attention to the android that was regaining its feet.

"We're gonna find your boy, Tin Man. And when we do, you better do what I tell you or he's gonna pay big time. We clear?" Ebon melted into the floor; his shadow could be seen in the flickering firelight heading towards one of the nearby tunnels.

Brainiac remained silent at Ebon's taunts. Responding would waste time and resources he would need if were going to protect Richie from these human pests. He activated his sensors. It was impossible to search via infrared - the human Hotstreak interfered with the readings. He switched to auditory scanners. There! Two heartbeats, one much faster than the other. They were both coming from the corner of the cavern near the fuel tanks. Brainiac made his way to the owners of the life sounds.

* * *

Hotstreak was following the scuffmarks barely visible on the floor. He was really starting to admire this kid. He always thought Richie was a nobody, but looks were deceiving. He had a lot of guts standing up to Brainiac like that, especially when he was still injured, and he had to be scared out of his mind. Even with that fear though, the young man had the presence of mind to stage an escape. Too bad it was down here where there were only a few places to hide.

* * *

When Richie reached the dangling vines, he was able to use them and the rough-hewn walls for leverage to pull himself up into the cluster of roots. A particularly large root mass formed enough of a ledge that he could relinquish his grip and rest for a few moments. When his breathing was more or less under control, he listened for sounds of pursuit. He heard Brainiac urging him to return 'for his own protection.' Ugh! Time to get busy. 

Richie fished out the homing beacon he had pulled off Hotstreak.

'_Way to go, Static!' _

He had also managed to gather bits of metal and wire during his rush for safety. After some tinkering, he he had it.

'_I can't do much, but I can boost the signal on this thing at least another twenty percent. If I had more time, I could probably turn this into a transceiver. Damn, I wish I had some light.'_

His wish was granted as Hotstreak paused beneath his hiding place. He held his breath when the redhead stooped to look at something on the ground. Hotstreak stood, touched one of the dangling roots, and looked slowly upward. Richie gasped as their eyes met.

'_Please_,' Richie mouthed, eyes wide and begging. '_Please_.'

Hotstreak looked startled for a moment. He glanced around, before retuning his attention to the cornered boy. He shook his head and said loudly, "Hey, Brainiac! Your boy's up here."

'_Sorry, kid. Ebon's got something planned. I don't know why Brainiac wants you, but I think he's at least interested in keeping you alive.'_

Francis wasn't sure what he was doing any more. Here was the perfect tool to force an alien supercomputer to do his bidding, and all he was thinking about was how to get the kid to a doctor. Maybe some of his anger had been siphoned off into Ebon after the second Big Bang. He couldn't be sure, but he did feel different. Besides, the android had already been heading their way when he found the kid. He couldn't have fooled the machine into looking elsewhere.

Brainiac joined him and looked into the root mass for Richie. Richie shrank back as far as possible.

"C-c-come down Richie. You wi-wi-will be safe with me."

When Richie didn't respond, Hotstreak quipped, "Don't make me come up there, young man!"

Their suggestions for Richie to abandon his nest were met with suggestions that were not anatomically possible. Hotstreak laughed and used his powers to lift himself to the ceiling.

His voice was soft as he reached Richie's level. "You're between a rock and a hard place here, kid. I know it's cliché. Here's another one for you: better the devil you know."

"Don't you know what he's going to do?" asked Richie in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I know what he's not going to do. He's not going to let you bleed to death." Hotstreak gestured towards the bandages peeking out from the hospital gown. Portions of the bandages as well as the gown were moist with blood. "Come on."

Richie gave a trembling sigh. He was finished, spent. He had done his best, but there was simply no fight left in him. He tucked the homing beacon inside the gown and crawled into Hotstreak's outstretched arms. Hotstreak floated them gently to the ground and held on to Richie as Brainiac's form towered over them. The boy began to shake as the panels exposing the void within the android opened. Hotstreak forced Richie inside the gaping maw and secured the arm and leg straps. Electrodes found their way to the boy's temples. Richie closed his eyes as a silent tear wound its way down his cheek. The shell closed around him. Hotstreak turned away.

And was hit with a painful bolt of electricity while the cavern echoed with an angry cry of "NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

J'onn never steered them wrong. He was always prepared with a "turn right" or "left here" whenever they came to a fork in the tunnel system. The large tunnels allowed them to travel side by side, but visibility beyond Static's energy ball was nil. There was almost no warning when they plunged into the main cavern just in time to see Hotstreak bind Richie into his private nightmare. 

Static could not control the rage that surged through his body at that moment. Batman leapt clear of the young hero as he powered up and blasted the other meta-human with a huge energy pulse. Too late, Static saw what was behind Hotstreak - barrels of fuel. The explosion, when it came, was tremendous, and the shock wave knocked everyone in the cavern to the floor.

* * *

Ebon saw the trio of superheroes pass overhead. 

'_Guess the kid ain't down this tunnel after all.'_

Before Ebon could make his way back to the main cavern, he heard the explosion. No way Blondie survived that. Oh, well. Back to the drawing board. He would start over. Build a new gang. Wipe out Dakota's heroes, and then move on to the Justice League. He didn't need Brainiac. He didn't need anybody. He wondered if Hotstreak made it. Ebon shrugged. Not his problem. Without looking back, Ebon phased away.

* * *

Where Ebon's phase disk had faded, a crack appeared. The walls and ceiling of this tunnel, which had not yet been reinforced when the subway project was cancelled, began to crumble. Slowly at first, then gaining in momentum.

* * *

Being the furthest from the blast, J'onn was somewhat protected by distance but was still injured by the heat. It weakened him so much that he was barely able to levitate. 

The torches lighting the cavern had been extinguished, but the explosion ignited several small fires throughout, especially among the roots hanging from the ceiling. J'onn used his other senses to locate friends and enemies. Batman was just to his left. That stoic presence was clear in his mind. The tingle of Static's mind was farther away, closer to the origin of the blast. Hotstreak had survived intact; flames were nothing to him. Brainiac…No, not Brainiac. Richie. He was alive! Strange…his presence was moving away.

"Batman! Brainiac is escaping with Richie!"

"That's not our only problem," said the Dark Knight. J'onn saw Batman reviewing an incoming message from the Javelin's computer.

"Seismic activity?" asked the Martian Manhunter.

Batman nodded. "Probably due to the force of the blast in such an enclosed area. We need to get Richie and Static and get out of here. Now."

* * *

In the light of the cavern before the attack and subsequent explosion, Brainiac had seen the trio of superheroes entering from one of the access tunnels. They were too late. Richie was once again within him, and within him he would stay. He had to get free of the subterranean tunnels and find medical supplies for his boy. He would not need Hotstreak to light his way; he would use his sensors to navigate the tunnels. The Bang Baby was on his own.

* * *

Whoo-whee! What a rush! He could do without the noise, but the heat, oh, it was glorious! He allowed himself to bask in the flames for a moment before he focused on the one who had caused the explosion. Static Shock. There! Before he gave it conscious thought, he was throwing fireballs at the young hero, who deftly dodged them. 

Static gave as good as he got. This was the man, no, he couldn't be called a man after what he had done. Hotstreak had betrayed Richie, the boy he loved, to a monster. He had to be punished.

Static hurled a nova ball at Hotstreak, who dove to the side. The energy ball hit and was absorbed into the dirt wall. Moments later, a rumbling sound was audible.

"Static! The tunnels are collapsing. We have to leave!" Batman's call resounded in the cavern.

Static searched quickly for Brainiac.

_Where did…? He must have gotten away while I was fighting Hotstreak. Now where the hell did Hotstreak go?_

* * *

We're almost there, fellow Stati-holics! One more chapter, then probably an epilogue. There will be a sequel (you'll see why). 

Thank you all who expressed such kind words about my family's loss. I hadn't seen my aunt in several years, but I had a lot of fond memories that I was able to share. Thanks again.

**X-parrot** - Thanks for the props. Now get back on that keyboard and update 'Summertime.' Onegai?

**AlanSimmons** - We thank you for the review.

**LaBOBuren** - I reviewed!

**Raving Lunatic** - Rave no longer! While he's still half-nekkie, at least he's snuggled into the arms of someone he loves. (What? He's not with Virgil? leev, what the hell did you write?)

**Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac** - (leev extracts herself from enthusiastic glomping) Thank you very much!

**a proud geek freak** - Duuuuude!

**Nikana** - Clarice, do you still wake up to the screaming of the… oh, wait. Wrong story.

**BH** - You were right about the beacon - go you! Yeah, I am finding hole after hole as I see more and more episodes, but what can you do? The muse wants what the muse wants. Thanks for reviewing.

**Phoenix87** - (bows) Thank you; thank you.

**Gracie** - Richie weighing the pros and cons: Brainiac…Gracie. Brainiac…Gracie. Hmmmm…. Don't worry - I takes care of my Richie! Sorry! OUR Richie!

**Mo** - I taped the darn episodes this time! Too late to change, but I may have another ficcie up my sleeve. As soon as I put on a shirt that has sleeves.

**AJ McKay** - Thanks for understanding, and thanks for all your advice. Richie needs help now, though. He is one stuck puppy.

**Pita** - (leev hurriedly cancels her Caribbean vacation plans) Thanks for the review!

**SnakeMistress** - And lo! The walls began to crumble. Thanks.

**EyesLikeSilk** - Are you watching? He'll be in the epilogue and the sequel.

**Dea Puella** - Thank you very much.

**KaliAnn** - Hi! I love the idea and I think I will use it, at least partially. I'll be sure to credit that chapter to you!


	16. Endings and Beginnings

The wires had no sooner touched his temples than Richie was flooded with sensory information such as thermal and sonar imagery. He tensed, bracing for the hated feeling of possession. He waited a bit longer. Not that he wanted to be violated again, but what was Brainiac waiting for?

Slowly, Richie released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Ouch. He probably shouldn't do that until his chest healed. He tried to rub his chest but came up against the restraints. Only then did Richie realize that, not only was he still alone in his mind, he had complete control over his body. OK, not complete control - he was trapped in a walking coffin - but still, it was heaven compared to last time.

He tried to focus on the input from Brainiac; it was kind of like reading Backpack. If he concentrated, he could actually see where they were going. Heat imagery coupled with something like echolocation gave a very detailed picture of their surroundings. It looked like a tunnel of some sort, but it was obviously unfinished and showed patches of concrete and steel bracings.

Brainiac's damaged shell was making herky-jerky progress down the tunnel. After a particularly jarring step, Richie said, "Whoa! You need some new shocks there, Brainy-ass. But don't worry. I'm sure Static will be happy to help when he gets here."

Brainiac's reply, when it came, echoed within the android shell.

"His feelings for you will prevent an attack. He will do nothing so long as you remain a part of me."

_Brainiac's right. Static won't chance hurting me. But what about Batman? He likes me well enough, I suppose, but he has to look at the big picture. What's more important: stopping Brainiac or saving me? Uh, I'll take door number one, Monty._

"Why aren't you stuttering any more?"

"Only external audio requires adjustment. Internal speaker integrity remains intact."

"Swell." Richie squirmed in his bonds, trying to find a more comfortable position. He could sort of see outside his prison, but he couldn't stop the choking claustrophobia from creeping up on him. He was cold.

* * *

His boy was warm. Sensors confirmed Richie's body temperature as being outside normal human parameters - 100.2 degrees and rising. Brainiac knew he needed to reach the surface to locate the materials his boy would need to fight off the infection. When Richie was healed, he would repair Brainiac's titanium shell and build a stronger digitizing machine. Of course, knowing Richie's stubbornness, Brainiac would not be able to release the boy from the protective shell until the new control disk was ready. His boy would run unless he was made manageable. 

Brainiac continued to push the metal body to its limits. The walls were becoming increasingly unstable, and pursuit by the Justice League would be swift. He knew he could count on Static Shock not attacking; he calculated a seventeen percent probability that the young superhero would actually turn his attack against the others in order to protect Richie. That would increase Brainiac's chances of remaining free long enough to implement his plan.

Brainiac considered the supercharged superhero. If Richie could design a new control disk to withstand the electrostatic aura - perhaps a subcutaneous implant - Static would make a fine companion/defender for his boy. Brainiac knew from his last occupation of Richie's mind that the blond had strong feelings for Static, a.k.a. Virgil Hawkins. Richie would need someone to keep him company after the rest of the human race was eliminated. They were social creatures after all. A controlled Virgil would also serve to keep his boy in line.

Computers are fast; they measure times in nanoseconds. Brainiac should have seen it coming and avoided the danger. That's why it was such a surprise when the android was struck down by debris from the partial collapse of the tunnel.

* * *

Francis hauled ass down the corridor to get away from the heroes hot on his trail. Static he could handle, but the Dark Knight? And that freaky alien dude? Scary shit. No thanks. 

He had no idea where he was going. He hadn't bothered to explore any of the tunnels because he had Ebon to get him in and out. But Ebon chickened out somewhere along the line to save his own ass. That's another Bang Baby with some serious payback coming.

Francis stopped short as he saw/felt/heard another section of tunnel buckle. He coughed and waved his hand to clear the dust as he picked his way through the rubble. What was that up ahead?

_Brainiac!_

Francis approached the downed android. He noted the heavy chunks of concrete pinning the machine's legs and - whoa! - a steel beam that looked like it had actually severed one of the arms at the shoulder. The other arm was trapped as well. Sparks from sliced wires flew up from different places on the body.

Francis lit up a larger area of the tunnel. There was a constant stream of dirt and debris still falling from the walls and ceiling. He was sure as hell no engineer, but he didn't think the tunnel was going to hold much longer.

Bad luck, that.

Francis smirked and stepped around the lost cause. The tunnels could cave in at any moment. He couldn't waste time trying to dig Brainiac out. The guy was an asshole, anyway.

* * *

Brainiac's self-diagnostics showed nothing but errors and systems failures. He had to reroute power to regain the use of his external sensors, which told him what had happened and that the area was still highly unstable. The walls would crumble soon and bury this shell beneath tons of earth and rubble. While he would continue to function, Richie would not. Humans, for all their adaptability, were extremely fragile. Under other circumstances, Richie could survive for several weeks without food, and at least a few days without water. But if they were buried, no oxygen would penetrate the compacted dirt. Richie would suffocate in minutes. The teen was able to identify the immediate danger as well. 

"We've got to get out of here. Suffocation Blue is not my best color." Richie's voice was weak. During the cave in, he had banged his head against the body's metal frame. Moments later, Richie passed out.

Brainiac struggled to free his legs or at least get his right arm to push away the concrete blocks - the left arm was no longer attached. He had to get out. He had to get out or his boy would die. Brainiac would be buried with the rotting corpse of his boy as a constant reminder of his failure to follow his primary directive. He did not believe he could continue to function should that happen.

His sensors zeroed in on an approaching life sign. It was the fiery one. He would remove the objects preventing his movement, and Brainiac would be able to escape with his boy.

_Wait. What was he doing? Where was he going?_

Brainiac tried to call out to Hotstreak, but something was wrong with his vocal projectors. Nothing escaped but a high-pitched whine, but it did serve to capture the redhead's attention. Brainiac was able to lift the functioning arm.

* * *

Hotstreak was _thisclose _to freedom, but he had to turn back at the sounds that the super-computer made. They were almost…panicky? He saw the android raise its remaining arm in a supplicating manner. What was he asking? Hotstreak controlled fire, not gravity. He would never be able to shift enough concrete before the walls came tumbling down. He just couldn't. He was leaving. 

Oh. The kid. That's why Brainiac wanted him to come back. He saw the panel doors in the android's chest open several inches. It was dark inside, and Francis couldn't see any movement. Was Richie dead? He owed it to the kid to check. He was the one who stuffed the teen in that body in the first place. He could at least see if Richie were still breathing.

Brainiac was trying to pull the doors open further, but they seemed stuck. Francis added his strength. With selective melting and removal of bits of metal, the panels were thrown open exposing the young man still strapped down, unconscious, and oblivious to his fate.

Francis couldn't get the straps to budge, so he ended up burning through the material and lifted Richie free of the ruined android shell. He looked down at Brainiac, then turned and flew away.

* * *

Many of Brainiac's power fluctuations subsided as he watched Hotstreak leave with Richie cradled in his arms. It was not an ideal situation - he would not be able to protect Richie himself for a long time but at least his boy would have a chance. Brainiac could wait. He did not need food or water or oxygen. He would wait for his opportunity and when it came, he would be ready. The human may be a grown man before Brainiac could return, but Richie would always be his boy. 

_I will find you again one day._

As Hotstreak and Richie faded from view, the tunnel fell into blackness. Another rumbling sound was followed by more dirt and concrete falling onto the shell until it was hidden from view.

* * *

Static had to wait for Batman and J'onn before tearing off into the tunnel after Hotstreak. He spent that time detailing in his mind exactly what he was going to do to the lowlife when he caught up to him. If Richie was injured or had been tortured by Brainiac again, Hotstreak was toast. 

Batman noticed Static's focused expression. It matched his own. He kneeled on Static'smetal diskwhile J'onn flew beside them. The Martian was still a little shaky, but he was determined to stay with them. He would be able to find alternate tunnels to lead them out if the main tunnel they were in became blocked.

They ducked and dodged as portions of the tunnel continued the mini-cave-ins. They passed over a particularly large pile of debris, never knowing that Brainiac, scourge of countless civilizations, lay buried beneath.

* * *

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshit. He was in trouble. Francis hovered at a crossroads in the tunnel system. He knew what lay behind him - a failing tunnel and probably a very pissed trio of super dudes ready to beat him to a pulp. Which way should he go? 

He needn't have worried. He heard a noise behind him. He turned to see Static and his buddies coming up fast. Francis reflexively pulled Richie closer; the action dragged a small moan of pain from the blond.

* * *

Static saw Hotstreak. He slammed on the breaks, which dislodged Batman. Quick reflexes allowed the Dark Knight to turn something that could have been an embarrassing belly flop into an elegant roll. He came to his feet less than two yards from Francis. He could tell Static was itching to blast Hotstreak, but Richie was in the line of fire. Batman was also uncertain as to Brainiac's whereabouts. Was this a trap? 

Static could hardly contain himself. Hotstreak was holding Richie. The blond looked so small in the much bigger teen's arms. His love looked so vulnerable that it hurt Static's heart.

"Let him go, Hotstreak," demanded Static. "You're not leaving here with him."

"No way," Hotstreak replied. "I give up Foley, you'll just ditch me here. I want safe passage to the surface."

"How do we know you'll turn him over to us once you're above ground? What's to stop you from giving him back to Brainiac?"

"What's to stop you from leaving me here if I let him go now? This place is falling down around our ears, and I don't intend to stick around."

Batman interrupted the bickering. He moved menacingly towards Francis.

"Give me the boy now, and you will live."

Like he said before. Scary shit. Francis hesitated briefly, then slowly closed the distance to Batman. He gently lay his burden into the Batman's outstretched arms. He saw a strange expression flit across the Dark Knight's exposed features before the cold mask returned. The Batman's eyes locked with Francis' own.

"This is your one free pass, Francis Cameron. Never cross me again. Now go."

Hotstreak took off in the indicated direction. He didn't care if Batman was sending him down a dead end; he just wanted to get the hell away.

* * *

Once again, Static was denied his opportunity to kick Hotstreak's ass. 

"He's getting away!"

As Batman leapt onto the shield, his precious bundle held close to his heart, he said, "He doesn't matter. We have what we came for. Let's get Richie back to the hospital. He has a fever."

Static let go of his anger. Richie needed him. He put Batman, Richie, and J'onn in a static bubble and pulled them to safety. They had a few close calls as the tunnel system continued to self-destruct but made it to the entrance relatively unscathed.

When they finally reached the surface they saw that Hotstreak had made it out as well. Although it was the middle of the night, there were several clusters of people in the area staring at a large sinkhole that had appeared in the middle of the city park. Fire engines and police cars could be seen surrounding the hole. It looked like a deflated soufflé.

Although their time underground seemed like days, it had actually been less than two hours since Richie had been stolen from them. With a creative distraction courtesy of J'onn and the Javelin, Batman and Static were able to sneak Richie back into the hospital, thus avoiding the gathered reporters. Static was surprised, although Batman was not, that the Justice League had smoothed things over with the police and the hospital staff, explaining that Richie had been a witness to something that they were not at liberty to discuss due to security issues. Superman himself assuaged concerns and assured everyone that the danger to the boy and to the other patients at the hospital had passed.

Richie had been whisked off to a treatment room when they arrived. Virgil, who had changed from his costume as soon as he could find a private place, found himself in the waiting room once again. Pops was already there. Sharon had been sent home to rest as she was a little banged up from her ordeal. Hotstreak had given her some small first- and second-degree burns, but she would be fine.

Green Lantern had tracked down Hotstreak and got the scoop about Brainiac. Good riddance! So long as the city didn't try to rebuild the subway under the park, everything would be fine. No way could Brainiac get out from under all that dirt and rock as messed up as he was, right?

Pops was able to give Virgil terrific news. Children's Services had agreed to give Mr. Hawkins temporary custody of Richie. The blond would stay with them at least until a hearing could be arranged. At that time, Mr. Hawkins planned on asking for permanent custody as he was certain neither of the Foley's would be out of jail before Richie turned eighteen. In the meantime, Richie would receive counseling to help him cope with the abuse he had experienced at the hands of his parents.The Justice League ensured that it would be one of their doctors so that Richie could work through what had happened with Brainiac as well.

Finally, Doctor Maxwell came out of the treatment room and briefed the family. Richie had developed an infection, but the antibiotics seemed to be working. He had also lost some blood and had received a transfusion. All he needed now was rest.

While Mr. Hawkins discussed Richie's treatment with the staff, Virgil sneaked into the dim room. He saw that the windows were open; a cool breeze shifted the curtains. Virgil closed the window and turned to the blond in the bed.

"Richie? You awake?"

The sheets rustled as a tousled blond head turned towards him.

"V? Hey!" Cough, cough. "Did you hear the good news? I get to go home with you guys in a couple of days!"

Virgil sat on the bed and entwined his fingers with Richie's.

"Yeah, Pops just sprang it on me. Are you sure you're up to it? It'll mean a steady diet of Sharon's not-so-happy meals."

Richie smiled and asked in his best Beavis voice, "Are you threatening me?"

Both boys laughed hysterically. The joke wasn't that funny, but the stress of the last few hours (for Virgil) and the last few weeks/months/years (for Richie) needed release. Any joke would do.

"Oh, look what Batman left for me!" Richie handed Virgil a small black packet about the size of a matchbox.

"What is it?"

"It's a communicator. I can use it to call him at the Watchtower, or Gotham, or anywhere. It can even get messages to him if he's away in the Javelin. Is that da bomb or what?"

"I think I'm jealous. He didn't give me one. He didn't even say good-bye."

"Well you obviously don't have my stunning wit and boyish charm."

"Nah, that can't be it. It's probably all the trouble you get into. Remember that time at Burger Fool? The pickle incident? If they come looking, I will totally blame you for that."

"You promised never to bring that up again! Besides it wasn't my fault."

"I didn't say it was your fault. I just said I was going to blame you."

Richie snorted and tugged Virgil closer.

"C'mere pickle-boy."

The two exchanged heartfelt kisses then rested with foreheads touching.

"I was really scared today, Rich."

"Me too."

"And all that stuff with your folks? Why didn't you…"

"Virgil?" Richie interrupted. "Could we talk about that tomorrow? I'm sore and tired, and I would really like it if you would hold me while I fall asleep. Please?"

Virgil could see two eyes glittering in the moonlight, pleading with him to Let.It.Go. Just for a little while. How could he resist giving the boy he loved the comfort of a little human touch?

The teens snuggled down under the thin hospital blanket. Richie still had a slight fever so he provided enough warmth for Virgil. Within minutes, both boys fell asleep.

A dark form detached itself from the shadows and moved to stand by the bed. A gloved hand reached out to rest on the blond head that lay so trustingly on the chest of the dark-skinned boy. The shadow held its stance for a few seconds, then broke the connection and turned away.

* * *

The Flash had been busy gathering pictures by running from the Hawkins house to the Foley house to the various schools that Richie had attended. He also dug around in the news archives for any pictures or stories on Richie Foley or the superhero Gear. He had learned long ago not to ask why Batman did certain things. What the Caped Crusader wanted was what the Caped Crusader got. 

Back at the Watchtower, J'onn watched as his friend finished downloading the hundreds of scanned images the Flash had collected. Batman was arranging the data in chronological order. He could almost see his son growing up as the images played across the screen.

"Aren't you going to tell him?"

"No." Batman's response was clipped. J'onn was close enough to sense the effort being expended so that Bruce remained in control.

"He is yours. If you claimed him…"

J'onn," said Batman in a softer tone. "He has every thing he needs with the Hawkins family. What can I offer him that he doesn't have with them?"

"A name. A history. Both are - were - very important to my people. I think that you do yourself and Richie a grave disservice by keeping this from him. The young one has a heart capable of infinite love."

"No. He would wear an even bigger target than he already does. I won't put him through that." Batman's gloved hand, the same one that had touched Richie's hair as the boy rested with Virgil in the hospital, turned off the digital display. "He's happier, and safer, without me interfering in his life."

* * *

EPILOGUE 

Richie was released from the hospital in less than a week. Sharon and Virgil had cleaned out the guest room and filled it with many of Richie's personal items from his old home. Richie was learning to relax and was starting to get used to a life without fear of making too much noise or not moving fast enough or not cleaning his room. He still had to clean his room, but he had no fear that Sharon or Mr. H would hurt him if it wasn't perfect.

Mr. and Mrs. Foley remained under arrest pending trial. They were being tried separately, and Mr. Foley had agreed to testify against his wife.

Three days after Richie's release from the hospital, an emergency call was received at the Watchtower. It came in from Batman's communication device - the one he had left with Richie while the boy was still in the hospital.

"Batman here."

Virgil's panicked voice echoed in Batman's quarters as he exclaimed, "Richie's gone!"

* * *

To Be Continued… 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who read but didn't review - I know you are out there. Thank you also for sticking with this story even though it took me forever to post this chapter. I swear it just did not want to get written. I struggled for almost two weeks, then it finally spilled out of me in about four hours.

I am working on the sequel (KaliAnn and EyesLikeSilk, the stuff we talked about will be in there). I think I will try to get it mostly complete before postingand then post just a few large chapters instead of a lot of little ones.

I know the parts of this story that deal with Hotstreak seem a little schizo. In my mind, when he is being naughty, he's Hotstreak, but when he is trying to be good, he is Francis.

BTW, special thanks to Valkyrie-alex and AJ McKay. Their advice and critiques helped me through the tough spots and they definitely made this a better fic.

I hope you enjoyed this story, and I would love to hear your comments.


End file.
